Red and White
by John M. Nox
Summary: Allen is a priviledged boy running away from home when he meets Lavi the leader or a small gang in London, things happen and they end up working together as partners, maybe with time their relationship can grow to be so much more. AU
1. A stolen pocketwatch

**A/N: I really love the pairing of Lavi and Allen I find it so cute and loveable and that's why I decided to start this story but don't worry not everything is going to be a love relationship, there will be some adventure involved and maybe some future pairings. **

**Also I would like to let all of you know that I'm changing some things from the original anime like names and backstories, for example Allen's exorcising sword will be named Excalibur why you ask? Because he's British and I like the whole King Arthur going on. If this story gets reviewed at least 100 times before it ends I will write a sequel.**

Fist Chapter

"A lost pocket watch"

Allen was sitting on the grass in his mansion's backyard,since his backyard was protected by four tall walls preventing him from seeing anything past those walls he was admiring the sun trying to capture every color, every feeling and every smell that involves being outside, he loved the end of each month because he was allowed to go outside for two hours and two hours only, but this day was going to be different, this day he would be able to taste freedom every time he'd like. Being outside made him alive and happy, God knows he missed the feeling of being happy since the day his father passed away.

His tiny moment of happiness was interrupted by a young woman wearing a long black dress with a white shirt underneath, her black hair and black eyes were something that intrigued Allen even to this day, though she dresses so gloomy and had such black hair she always managed to seem happy and optimistic, that was something Allen always had admired of her. If there was someone who knew Allen like a son that someone was probably this woman.

"Hey Miranda" Allen said greeting the woman with a smile.

"Hello Master Allen" she replied "are you ready?"

"Sure am" he responded standing up "Please stopping adding the 'Master' it makes me feel old, is Krory ready?"

"Me and him are ready" She led Allen inside the house "Do you have everything packed up?"

"Everything that matters" he showed her a bag with not much inside.

"Well then we should get going" with that they both left for the garage.

When they entered they immediately noticed their friend Krory wearing his usual black pants, his white shirt and a black cape on top, the black cape only accentuated even more the white streak of hair that he had,they could also notice his depressed face looking at the cars, the cars that he wouldn't drive ever again, that pained Miranda and Allen because they knew Krory felt wonderful when he had that much horse power on his hands, still for what he was getting in return it was 

worth it, everything was worth it. Krory managed to show a smile and signaled that he was ready showing his suitcase. They all nodded and left the house quietly so that nobody would notice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi was on the roof of a building with his four-man gang behind him, they hadn't gotten any significant amount of money since yesterday and they needed the money if they wanted to drink and eat. Lavi always felt bad about stealing from the rich, he knew that it wasn't fair but he it also wasn't fair how the rich overworked the working class and stole money from taxes, what he did he did it for protecting his "family" that being his gang, having a rough childhood made him search for brothers on the street people who would always support him no matter what, the people standing behind him right now, that's everything he had in the world.

"Have you decided our next target Lavi?" Reever asked.

"No" Lavi sighed "All the good fish are out apparently"

"I don't blame them" Deesha said while playing with his soccer ball "This city is getting worse by the minute"

"Don't say that" Marie interrupted "There are good people in this city too"

Lavi took a moment to look at his three friends, all of them met back when they were ten years old, all having being raised in different environments and with very different personalities, still they were his family and he cherished them.

Reever loved to read and therefore his dream was to one day be able to buy a library and read all of the books in it, he was the one with the brains in his family. The habit of reading probably came from his foster family since they made him study all day, he said that reading adventure books were his chance to escape all the studying hell his life revolved around of, until one day he got sick and tired and actually left his foster family.

Deesha on the other hand lived for two things and two things only: his family and soccer, he was always playing with his soccer ball that Lavi got him in Christmas practicing for one day being able to play in the big leagues and be the world's greatest soccer player there is. He grew with no father and no mother, all he had was his older brother, he was the one that showed him the beauty behind soccer, unfortunately his brother died in a car accident and he was left alone.

And finally Noise Marie, the most relaxed and quiet one, he said that money isn't really that important to him because he was taught that too much money, like everything in this world will do you bad, he grew inside a church with a priest as a father, one day the priest taught him how to play the organ and Marie simply fell in love with the sound that it made because listening was something that Marie was best at.

Lavi's attention shifted towards the street when he saw a silver haired boy, a black haired woman and a guy wearing a cape making their way through the crowded streets, they seemed so innocent 

and the clothes meant that they were rich or at least had enough money to afford a cape, Lavi smiled.

"We got ourselves a target" Lavi said pointing his hand over at the new victims "Marie what can you tell me about them?"

"Mmm, they have a lot of money carrying inside of one bag that the white haired boy is carrying, probably on their way to the bank and he is holding to something apparently precious to him on his left pocket, something with a chain apparently" Everyone was always astonished as to how much Marie could find out by just listening.

"Well then, we should get started" Deesha said putting away his soccer ball.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are we there yet?" Allen said with a tired look.

"Stop asking! We'll get there when we get there" Miranda said sending him an evil glare.

"Want me to help you with you bag Allen?" Krory volunteered "It looks really heavy"

"Don't worry I've got i-"Allen was interrupted by the pain of a red haired boy crashing against him, Allen rubbed the spot on his face where he landed, stood up and helped the boy.

"I'm really sorry mister, are you okay?" the red headed asked smiling "I have to watch where I'm going"

"I'm okay, don't worry" The red headed left and Allen turned to Krory and Miranda he let out a big sigh "Go on, I'll meet you at the hotel"

"Why?"The other two asked.

"Because that guy just took the bag with the money and my pocket watch!" He tried to calm their faces "Don't worry, remember I have "_it" _I can get it back easily, still stealing MY pocket watch will bring him serious consequences"

His friends nodded and continued their way, they knew that leaving behind Allen was technically breaking their promise but they also knew that Allen, although he seemed weak had a lot of power, power that he'd used to save his two friends several times. But that didn't take the worry away when they saw Allen head towards the alley where the thief had previously gone to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lavi never thought it would be this easy, apparently he'd mistaken the two grown ups that the silver haired boy was with for bodyguards, when he reached the end of the alley his friends were waiting for him with a worried look.

"Did he follow you?" Deesha asked.

"No" Lavi answered with a proud look.

"Yes he did" Marie said opening his eyes in surprise "He's above us"

The four of them looked up and saw the silver haired boy on top of a window frame, jumping down and landing in a really graceful manner, the three silently concluded that this wasn't going to be easy, but then again that's part of the job when you're a thief.

"How did you-"Lavi tried to ask but he was cut off.

"Give me the money and the watch back, please" Allen said with a bored look.

"Sorry but we don't play that way" Deesha answered grabbing the money bag from Reever (which apparently had the pocket watch inside) and kicked it on Lavi's way.

Lavi immediately started running followed by Allen still wearing the same bored look, Lavi knew this city better than anyone so he could loose this guy in a heart beat, or so he thought. The red headed ran up the stairs of an abandoned building and when Allen caught up, he was forced to jump to the roof of the building next to it, still the boy managed to follow him everywhere he went. Roof jumping wasn't working so Lavi moved the chase to the street level, still the silver haired boy managed to follow him. Several minutes passed before Lavi started to get tired and contacted Reever by his cell phone to find a better route to loose this guy.

"Reever I need another escape route, this guy isn't giving up" Lavi said talking to the cell phone.

"Sorry but there's not" Reever answered in an apologizing tone "You'll have to take him down with "_it". _Still you should be careful, this isn't a normal guy_"_

Lavi suddenly stopped on the roof of another building and for the first time in since the chasing started he looked at the boy. He was wearing a black vest on top of a white shirt and black pants, but what bothered him most was that he was using a bored look like if chasing him across half a city had been easy, the guy wasn't even panting from all the running.

"Will you give me back my pocket watch?" Allen spoke.

"Why do you care so much about it?" Lavi inquired "Remember I also have your money, isn't that more important to you than a stupid pocket watch?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Allen replied.

"Sorry, but you underestimated me" Lavi said as he reached for his thigh and pulled out a small hammer "This isn't a normal hammer, you know?"

"I don't care, give me back my pocket watch!"Allen yelled.

"Haha, sorry but this the end for you" Lavi said raising his hammer "Elder Hammer, grow grow grow!"

The hammer grew with each word enough to be able to squash Allen if it fell on top of him, Allen was surprised by the fact that the red headed had Innocence, but that didn't distract him from the fact that he still wanted his pocket watch and the money back.

"I'll only hit you hard enough to knock you out, I promise" Lavi smiled and swung the hammer in the direction of Allen's left hand, he thought it was probably going to be over with one hit, he only had to used his hammer once before with another guy who managed to follow him across the city before still he passe out with merely seeing the size of the hammer, this guy was certainly special because of the fact that even though there was a giant hammer on it's way to squash him he was still wearing the bored look on his eyes. Allen couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the thief was using Innocence without realizing what it was, not many people have a piece of Innocence and those that do work in the police squad, up until now Allen thought he was the only exception.

The hit connected but not in the way Lavi intended it to, there had been a bright flash coming from Allen right before the hit and now the hammer seemed to have hit something hard and like metal, when the flash ended Lavi was surprised at the boy, he was covered with what appeared to be a white cape with a hood and his left arm had turned into a big sword with a cross on the blade that was blocking the hammer.

Lavi was shocked to say the least, that boy certainly wasn't normal but still he wasn't going to give up, the thought of his family starving made him push himself even harder, he wasn't about to go back to his family empty handed so he swung the hammer several times, each one being blocked by Allen's sword without breaking a sweat.

"I thought you said you were going to knock me out" Allen smirked with the same bored look on his face "Will you give me my pocket watch back?"

"No!" Lavi yelled back.

"You're in a clear disadvantage here" Allen said walking up to the thief "You don't even know what that hammer is, do you? I'd teell you but really I only want my pocket watch and my money back, all you need to know is that I'm way past your level when it comes to handling Inocence"

"The only thing I care right now is taking you down!" Lavi replied "Why do you care so much about this money and this pocket watch?! You're rich, I can tell by your clothes, why don't you go back to your mansion and your privileged life where your daddy will probably buy you a new watch and give you more money?!"

Allen snapped.

"I find it very hard to call my life 'privileged'" Allen replied looking at the floor "You don't even know me! That watch that you have right there is irreplaceable and it means the world to me! And I'll be damned if I'll let a thief that thinks he knows everything just because he looked at my damn clothes have it!"

"Wow, is the pocket watch worth this much?" Lavi said taking out the watch from the bag and looking at it, however something bothered him and when he found the answer he couldn't help but laugh "Hey this pocket watch is fake, the metal that was used building it is very common. Hahaha and you thought it was worth that much"

"No" Allen interrupted taking away the laughterb"I've always known it was fake and it doesn't have a high value, but it still means a lot to me" Allen raised his sword one more time pointing it on the direction of the red headed "Now give me back the money and the watch"

"Fine" Lavi replied throwing the watch to Allen "But I'm keeping the money, that doesn't mean a lot to you, right?"

When Allen got back his watch he put it back on his pocket and smiled, he felt complete again. "Sorry but I'll need the money too" Allen said focusing again on the thief "I'll need it to start my new life with my family"

"Family?" Lavi smirked "What could a guy like you know about real family when you've lived pampered all this time?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Allen snapped of anger, he had had enough coming from a person who berely knew him "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE I'M A PAMPERED AND SELFISH PERSON!"

Lavi knew he had no chance of winning this battle but still he had to try, he owed it to his family he had to protect them and he couldn't let them down, still he didn't know if he could beat this guy, he had already blocked all of his attacks no matter from which angle they came. He wasn't going to give up and he was trying to focus on finding a way out of this one when a voice came to his head a voice that somehow seemed familiar, although Lavi couldn't place from where.

"_Innocence level two Fire seal. Lavi use it, use it to protect those who you care for"._

"Who's there?" Lavi asked turning his head trying to find the source of the voice "Where are you?"

"_Fire Seal, Lavi. Remember it" _the voice faded away with an echo.

Lavi didn't know who or what that voice was nor did he care too much, right now what mattered was to take down that guy and buy food for his friends so he held his hammer high and yelled:

"Innocence Level Two" Around the hammer appeared a strange symbol that Lavi figured out meant fire "Fire Seal"

With that he smashed the hammer on the ground, the symbol was imprinted on the on the ground and immediately flames in the form of giant snake started to come from the it. Lavi still didn't know how to control it so he was forced to duck so he wouldn't get burned; Allen on the other hand protected himself with his white cape. He was somewhat surprised that someone who ignored what Innocence was managed to summon a technique level two. It wasn't until Allen saw that the snake was out of control that he dared speak to the thief.

"Idiot!" Allen yelled to Lavi "Why did you summon that if you don't know how to control it?"

He was right, the fire started to go crazy and was smashing the ground causing the building to shake which normally led to collapsing, Lavi started to fall because a piece of the roof he was standing on started to fall, his life didn't flash through his eyes what he saw was his family feeling hungry and worried, a few thoughts came to his mind.

"_So this is it huh?" _he sighed _"I'm sorry everyone, I failed" _His eyes were still closed specting the death that he knew was coming when he suddenly heard someone yell:

"Clown Belt!" Lavi shot his eyes wide open when he saw the silver haired boy make the white cloth around him extend catching Lavi before he was crushed by a rock. Lavi was confused, why had this person helped him when he had stolen from him and offended him? His eyes narrowed as he saw another piece of the ceiling on its way of crushing the two, still Allen had some tricks up his sleeves.

"Excalibur!" Allen commanded to his sword, which pierced the rock and cleared their way to a safe place.

When they were at a safe distance from the collapsed building they saw that the fire serpent the red haired had summoned had been extinguished and all it was left was a large pile of rubble where the building the battle took place had been.

Allen put down Lavi on the ground and made his cape and sword disappear, Allen was panting, all the rock smashing and extreme jumping had exhausted him so he leaned on the wall of the alley they were currently on and sat next to the red haired.

"Where's…………..the money?" He asked still panting and trying to cath his breath.

Lavi's face went into shock, the last thing he remembered about the bag of money was that he had dropped it when the building started to collapse, he was angry, all that effort, all that running and his almost deatch experiencewere for nothing. But somehow what bothered him more was the fact that the white haired boy had saved him without knowing if he had the money, why? This guy certainly wasn't normal.

"I must have dropped it" Lavi said sheepishly.

"Great….Miranda is going………. to be furious" He said closing his eyes trying no to think on how Miranda acted when she was angry, the mere thought sent chills up his spine.

"I think that money is the least of our problems" Lavi answered "Look over there" he said as he pointed in the direction of the rubble.

There were several police officers surrounding the area, but was even more troublesome was the fact that some of them were approaching the two right now, running was useless seeing as how they were on an alley and tired, too tired to draw they're weapons.

"What do we have here?" One of them asked sarcastically "Bringing down building isn't nice kids didn't your mom teach you guys that?"

"You're coming with us to the station" The other replied.

"Let's hope you have money for bale" The other one said laughing and leading them into the police car.

"Nop" Allen said letting out another sigh "Miranda isn't going to be happy at all"

**A/N: I had so much fun writing the last part and even more in the next chapter when they go to jail (briefly) anyway I know I changed some things but don't worry it will all make sense in the future.**

**Remember to review you know what happens if 150 people do it. ******


	2. Cell Games

**A/N: Long chapter, at first it wasn't planned to be this long but I started adding and adding till it reached this length. Slight yaoi (not smut or lemon) not yet at least. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy, I sure did writing this chapter. Please review I want you to critize me!**

Second Chapter

"Cellgames"

Allen and Lavi had been taken downtown to the police station, the whole ride on the patrol car the red haired kept calming down his intention to laugh at the look of nervousness on Allen's face but failed as he let out a small laugh every time Allen bit his finger nails. On the other hand the white haired boy couldn't find the situation at all funny, he had never been in trouble with the law due to the fact that most of Allen's life had been spent secluded inside a mansion. When they arrived at the station they were both handcuffed and led to meet the "police chief".

The minute Lavi entered the chief's office the man sent him a knowing look that's told Allen that this wasn't Lavi's first time being in the police station or meeting with this man which turned out to be true much to Allen's bad luck Lavi's reputation became his doom, Lavi was really well known around the station for being the leader of a small gang that participated in a series of small robberies around London but they had never been able to catch him because until now they hadn't had any proof against him so the best they could do was to lock him up for a day or two. But this time was different, this time they had witnesses that had stated seeing Allen chase Lavi around the city which the police concluded as Lavi stealing from Allen and Allen trying to get it back.

What the police didn't understand was that if Allen was trying to catch Lavi, why had he helped him destroy the building? Allen and Lavi tried to tell them that it collapsed as a consequence of the battle between them taking place on the roof, needless to say that they didn't believed them two kids couldn't possibly bring down a building by simply fighting. They both looked at each other and silently agreed not to reveal the existence of their "Innocence" because if they did that would most likely lead to more questions, questions they both wanted to avoid at all costs, so they admitted they used explosives to blow up the lower part of the building sealing their fate in jail.

Since they had no proof that Allen and Lavi were innocent they charged them with "Rebellious behavior against the ethic" and "Vandalism in private property" again Lavi managed to laugh because that sounded so much better than "Running through half a city" and "Bringing down a building". Their sentence was to stay in a cell for a day and to pay part of the cots of the building, somehow Allen felt relieved, in his mind he was expecting the worse like torture or permanent jail time, once again Lavi managed to laugh at Allen's relieved reaction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXXX

Allen let out another sigh, probably the twentieth in the forty five minutes him and Lavi had been locked up, he felt so frustrated in that cell, granted it wasn't that small and him and Lavi were the only ones there so space wasn't the issue. There were two beds (if you could actually call them beds) in it so the red haired laid in one and Allen sat on the other one letting out another sigh. Needless to say being in a cell with nothing to do gives you a lot of time to think about what's on your mind. Allen was worried about his friends Krory and Miranda, he had promised them to meet them at the inn they had agreed to go but now he was locked up in a cell with a thief. His attention now shifted to the thief laying in the bed next to him, the strangest thing was that he wasn't mad at the guy, not at all.

_I don't get it! Why I am I not mad at him? He stole from me and made me got to jail for HIS crime! If then why am I not angry or shouting at him or insulting him? _Allen once again glanced over at the thief, noticing his wild spiky red hair and his emerald green eye his curiosity tingled when he saw the other one covered by an eye patch. _I wonder if he is really as bad as I heard back when we were being questioned? Back when we were fighting on the rooftop I noticed something in his eyes, something that told me that he had a good reason for doing what he was doing. I may be wrong but my father once told me that eyes are the one thing that can never lie._ Allen's mind changed again over to his friends who were probably worried sick about him and he couldn't blame them, after all if they found out that he was in a cell most likely Miranda would freak out and Krory would pass out form the surprise.

Lavi on the other hand was thinking in one thing and one thing only: the white haired boy in front of him. At first he had mildly worried about his family but then he remembered that his family could take care of themselves, at least until Lavi got back. On the other hand the white haired boy in front of him had called his attention the minute he layed eyes on him from the top of the roof top, back when he had settled him as his next crime target but his whole mind wasn't claimed until he was saved by him. From the moment Allen had rescued him Lavi could only think of him and his actions.

_Why did he save me?! He shouldn't care about me, not after all I said and did to him. I stole from him and insulted his family without knowing anything about him, then there's the fact that the guy had a weapon that seemed from the same nature as my hammer but even more powerful. I have always wanted to know more about my weapon but up until now nobody I've asked knew something about it until this guy, this guy knows about these weapons. I want answers but before I can get them I want to thank this guy fro saving me, even though it's pretty safe to conclude that after what I've done he won't answer me…………. maybe if I try smiling? Reever always said that a smile can get you to a lot of places even if it's a fake one. _Allen sat up from the bed and looked over to Allen, he was surprised the white haired boy had been looking at him while he was laying down and when Lavi sat up Allen immediately looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"Excuse me" Lavi said sheepishly to the white haired boy sitting in the bed "I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there" Lavi widened his fake smile trying to show gratefulness.

"Oh, sure don't worry" Allen sighed looking at the red haired "Although I would prefer if you do it with an actual smile instead of that thing on your face"

Lavi was surprised, nobody had actually seen through his smile before, this boy was full of surprises, he put away the smile and looked at the boy "My name is Lavi" he introduced himself reaching out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lavi" the white haired boy reached his hand and shook it "My name is Allen, although I do wish our encounter would have been in a rather different situation"

A silence fell between them, Lavi didn't speak because even though he wanted answers about his hammer, he also held somewhat of respect towards Allen and really didn't want to force him into talking to the one who was to blame for the two being stuck in a cell. Allen on the other hand, didn't speak because he was busy thinking about why he blushed whenever he made eye contact with the thief. _It's not like I'm attracted to him_ Allen thought to himself _I mean he's cute………. and handsome………… and has a gorgeous green eye……oh God! What am I thinking?! _Allen mentally slapped himself…..hard. Lavi found himself quietly laughing at the reactions from the white haired boy.

"Wanna play a game?" Allen asked breaking the silence.

"What kind of game?"

"Lavi" Allen sighed and looked at the red haired boy controlling his blushing "Cut it out, I know you want answers about your hammer, questions like what is it? Where did it come from? And why can it grow several times? Are probably coming through your head right now, so I've come up with a little game that will give each of us what we want" Allen finished raising an eyebrow asking the thief if he was interested.

"You really see though me, Allen" Lavi half smiled "Ok, I'll play"

"I'll tell you how it works" Allen said "We take turns asking each other questions, one question each turn, you can choose to answer or decline, if you choose to answer then you must and I repeat _must_ speak the truth but if you decline the other one gets to ask you _two _questions instead of one"

"Interesting" Lavi smiled to himself, _this boy is indeed full of surprises _he thought "Were did you learn this? I'm curious"

"You'd be surprised how much information you can get from gloating rich bastards with this game" Allen smiled "My turn, now"

"Wait! That wasn't the question I wanted to ask!"

"You should think before you speak" Allen let out a small evil grin.

"Fine, then it's your turn although I don't know what you would want to know about me" Lavi sighed not noticing his evil grin grew at the statement.

"What happened to your eye?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

Lavi was taken by surprise, fist of all his eye wasn't something he would like to discuss with a stranger even one that had saved his life but then it hit him, that's what Allen wanted, he purposely asked something private so that Lavi would decline and would then be forced to answer two questions, this game was pure strategy disguised by simplicity.

"I decline to answer" Lavi said admitting defeat, at least for now.

"Well then I get two questions" Allen's grin grew a bit more "Who were the people that were with you back in the alley?"

This he could answer openly "My gang, although I think of them more like family"

"Second question" Allen was satisfied with the answer he thought, he had deduced as much back when they were fighting, but still he needed to confirm his hunch "Where did you get that hammer?"

Once again Lavi was taken by surprise that the kid took the initiative to start the Innocence talk, if this was going to bring him answers he might as well answer questions too "The last thing my dad gave to me before he died" Lavi sighed with a bit of sadness leaking out, he had truly loved his father or the least what little he could remember about him.

"My turn" Lavi couldn't wait to ask, finally he would get answers concerning his hammer "What is Innocence?"

Allen's grin was now an evil smile "I decline to answer"

Lavi's jaw dropped, he had fallen into the white haired's trap he had already taken two questions at Lavi when the red haired had asked nothing, he was pissed at the strategy Allen was taking. "You can't do that"

"Why not?" Allen raised an eyebrow still smiling.

"Because………because……….." Lavi was desperately trying to find the rest of the sentence but Allen was right, he was following the rules of the game, Lavi could only get mad at not taking the boy seriously on this.

"You get two questions" Allen's smile still on.

"Who were does two people that were with you when I robbed you?"

"My ex-butler and my ex-maid" Allen replied.

"Why ex-?" Lavi immediately asked not realizing what he had done.

"We ran away from the mansion so the title doesn't really count" Allen answered "My turn"

"Wait, not what?! I still have a-"Lavi couldn't finish since he had now come to realize that he had indeed asked two questions.

"Told you, you should watch what you say" The evil smile on Allen was truly somewhat scary.

"What's your lastname?"

"Why do you want to know my last name?"

"That's not answer" Allen replied.

Lavi sighed, he did remember his lastname but he had never actually used it, having a family formed by others kind of took out the importance of a lastname. Still he had no problem answering the question.

"Bookman" Lavi answered between a sigh.

"I like it, has a nice ring to it" Allen smiled.

"What's your last name Allen?" Lavi asked still forgetting to think before speaking.

"Millfiore" Allen answered "Although since I'm running away I think I might as well change it. So my turn now"

"Wait!" Lavi realized too late what he had done "Can't believe you are tricking me like this, you are an expert on this game, you know? You just hide it through that innocent look on your face. Fine ask away"

Allen's face now turn serious, studying the boy in front of him, this next question was important "Back when we were fighting, how did you know to summon the level two technique of fire?"

Lavi had indeed wondered about the voice he heard in his mind back when they were fighting, he was curious but he knew he couldn't really learn anything about it until the voice spoke again and Lavi didn't know when that would be. Answering Allen's question might be a trap since it's a talk relating Innocence Allen might learn a bit more about Lavi's but if he then asked Allen about Innocence in the next turn he might decline and once again Lavi would find himself with no answer, it was a gamble still Lavi really had nothing to loose.

Lavi sighed "You may find this weird and you will possibly no believe me but fine" Lavi sighed once again "Back when we were fighting and I realized that you were too powerful a voice came to my head and told me what to say to activate the level two, although he didn't tell me how to control it"

Lavi looked at Allen and expected to find a look of disbelief on his face but instead, there was a look of surprise and seriousness on his eyes, Lavi found it somewhat weird that the white haired boy wasn't laughing.

"I believe you" Allen finally spoke looking at the floor.

"My turn. Why do you believe me? I mean it's kind of a hard-to-believe story" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because" Allen was debating whether or not to continue "Because the same happened to me, back when I first activated my Innocence"

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Allen smiled again "My turn now. Good question though your getting better at this, what were your parents like?"

"Why would you want to ask that?"

"That's not an answer, Lavi"

"Promise me that if I answer this, you'll definitely answer MY next question"

Allen sighed, he expected as much after all it had been kind of unfair for leaving Lavi in blank about what he really wanted to know. "Fine"

"Ok then, I really don't remember much about them, I remember my mom was really nice and loved to cook and my dad even though I rarely got to see him because he normally went on long business trips, I really enjoyed spending time together, although they died some time before I turned ten years old"

Allen was thinking about Lavi's response, _business trips? Both of them died? Could it be that Lavi's dad was a…………no it's too soon to think about that I need to know more before jumping to conclusions._

"Fine is your turn, you can ask me anything you want and I'll definitely answer you" Allen spoke breaking off from his thoughts.

"Okay, what is Innocence?" _Finally _Lavi thought.

Allen sighed once again and looked at the red haired. "I think you should sit down, I'm going to explain everything I know about Innocence it's quite a bit but not everything there is to know, okay?" Lavi simply nodded and as instructed sat down on the floor close to Allen.

"Innocence is the combination of certain things that when combined can form weapons like yours and mine" Allen saw the confused look on Lavi and continued "First you need a human, any type of human would do then you need a 'bond'-"

"What's a _bond?"_

"I'm trying to explain that" Allen looked seriously at the thief and continued "A bond is a powerful relationship between two or more humans, however this _bonds _are extremely rare and therefore not many people know about Innocence, for example your hammer, you said that your father gave it to you which could mean one of two things, one of them being the possibility that your father created the hammer when he 'bonded' with someone, possibly your mother"

"My mother?" Lavi asked still in confusion.

"Yes, you see to form a _bond _it normally requires of a powerful positive feeling like 'love', 'loyalty' or 'friendship' are the most common when it comes to bonding"

"So you're saying that my dad got this hammer when he fell in love with my mother?"

"That's one possibility, the other one is that the hammer has been passed down from generation to generation through time, that's another way to get Innocence, although it's not as powerful in the hands of someone who didn't create it"

"I don't think the 'old panda' created the Innocence that my dad gave me" Lavi said looking at the ceiling.

"Old panda?" Allen asked in confusion.

"My grandfather" Lavi explained "He didn't look like the one to 'bond' with people, he was really secluded and quiet"

"Well those are the two possible ways I know how to get Innocence"

"Wait that's it? You only need a person and a 'bond'?"

"No" Allen answered "I was going to continue but you interrupted me "Finally you need an object in which to store the Innocence, like your hammer or my……………."Allen was going to continue but he backtracked "Anyway, this item cannot be any normal one, since it has to represent the user that is going to be using the Innocence"

"What do you mean by 'represent'?"

"For example" Allen cleared his throat "If your father was a carpenter then a hammer could in a way represent him because it's a tool he uses, you understand?"

"Yes"

"Now, there are two types of Innocence there is the equipment type like your hammer and there is the parasitic type like…………me"

"You?"

"Equipment type are normally tools that you can pick up but parasitic types live inside the user's body and are normally a bit more stronger than equipment types"

"How can that be? You told me that you needed an object to lock the Innocence in" Lavi asked.

"Sometimes that object can be a………..human" Allen admitted in bit of shame "However to lock Innocence inside humans is very dangerous since not every body can take it and some die in the process" Allen told with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Allen brushed away some tears that were forming on his eyes and by accident removed the part of his hair that was covering his left eye, revealing a small star shaped scar above his eyebrow with a line falling down to his cheek. Lavi was surprised and observed the boy.

"What happened to your eye?" Lavi asked.

Allen immediately realized that he had uncovered it by accident and put the hair back hiding the scar.

"That's what you get when you get used to store Innocence" Allen tried to squeeze a laugh but failed.

Lavi couldn't help but feel bad for the boy "You know what happened to my eye?" The red haired asked trying to make Allen focus on him and not on feeling bad about his eye.

Allen turned to see Lavi and said "It's ok you don't have to tell me"

"I want to" What was this feeling going through Lavi's mind that made him not want to see Allen sad? He uncovered his eyepatch and showed it to the boy. What Allen saw was an emerald green eye but somehow it wasn't as shiny as the left one, it was more of a pale green "It happened after my parents died, I can't really see with it so I cover it with an eyepatch"

"Thank you for telling me that" Allen smiled.

"Your welcome" Lavi answered and looked a t Allen who was with a look of surprise "What is it?"

"Your smile" Allen got close to the red haired "It was real this time"

Lavi took a moment and realized that indeed he was smiling and it wasn't fake, this kid actually gave him a bit of happiness. Next thing he realized was that he was kind of……blushing, having Allen so close was making him red.

"So……..you told me everything you know about Innocence" Lavi stated controlling his blushing "I'll give you five questions that I'll definitely answer in return"

Allen laughed "Ok. First question, Are you really as bad as the cops say you are?"

Lavi couldn't help but laugh at the question. "I am guilty for those small robberies around London if that's what you're asking"

"I figured as much but that's not what I asked, what I asked was if you were as BAD as they say you are"

"I don't do it just for myself" Lavi sighed remembering his family "I do it to be able to protect those close to me"

"You really are a nice guy you know that?"

"Not many people from your class call me 'nice' and by the way that was your second question" Lavi said smiling.

"I'm not from the rich class anymore, can't say I'll miss it" Allen sighed.

"Why did you run away from home?" Lavi asked, he had been curious about it since he said his friends were his ex-employees.

"You'll have to wait your turn" Allen smiled "Third question, What is it living life like a criminal?"

Lavi laughed at the fact that the boy was actually interested in this. "Well, it is exciting but it does have its downside"

"Like what?"

"Well, you have to constantly looking out for cops and you can't stay in one place for too long and you really have to look who are your true friends" Lavi continued "Final question, think really hard Allen"

"Don't have to" Allen admitted looking away hiding his blush "Do you have a ………………gi-girlfriend?" When he finished he tried looking at the floor hiding his redness.

Lavi also blushed….a little, indeed he had had some past flings but nothing you could actually call a relationship, girls always seemed so….superficial. "No"

Allen's blushed even more and Lavi laughed at how cute he looked with his porcelain skin tainted with a little red around his cheeks.

"My turn" Lavi had a plan for this question but the last question made him reconsider "Why did you ask that?"

"Well" Allen seemed nervous and you could tell from his voice "I lik- I refuse to answer" That was a close one, he couldn't confess he felt somewhat of an attraction for the red haired, at least not now.

"I get two questions now" Lavi laughed a little "You're right, I am getting better. First question Why did you ran away from home?"

Allen didn't really find the need to not answer, it's not like he was ashamed of it.

"I never considered that place my home" Allen could feel some anger rising in his heart "They kept me always inside, reading and studying everyday of the week every hour of the day, except at the end of each moth when I was able to go outside to the backyard for an hour. I felt like an encaged animal"

Lavi was surprised the boy had been through that, he had made a mistake thinking Allen was like those other rich kids that thought they were better than everyone else, Allen didn't feel that at all, he just wanted to be free. _So that's why he needed the money, to start a new life huh? And I went and screwed it up, God I'm an idiot _Lavi thought _Although I'm kind of glad I did, that way I got the chance to meet him. _Lavi stood up, sat next to the white haired boy and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what I did"

"Don't be, this way I got to meet you" Allen said enjoying the warmth of Lavi's presence "Granted it wasn't the best situation for two people to meet but I guess I don't regret it"

"You're glad to meet me after what I said and did?!"

"Sure am" Allen looked at the boy smiling "You aren't a bad person, at least not as bad as they say you are and I know that what you steal you do it for protecting your family, that's something I admire" Allen sighed "I wish I was that strong."

"What are you talking about?" Lavi looked at the white haired boy smiling "You are super strong, with that sword and cape besides, you saved my life"

"You already wasted your other question so it's my turn" Allen replied "When we get out of here, wou- would you be my………….friend? It's ok if you say no" Allen asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I would" Lavi said once again showing his true smile "My turn. Why did you save my life? It's been bothering since we got here; I mean after all I did I don't think I deserved it"

Allen gently slapped the red haired "Don't say that, I saved you because no human life deserves to die no matter what they have done in the past."

"Your turn" Lavi spoke.

"What else do you want to know about me?" Allen said raising an eyebrow.

"Why did that pocket watch mean so much to you?" Lavi asked looking at the place where the pocket watch used to be before the cops took it away together with his hammer.

Allen smiled remembering why "Because that's the only thing I have left from my biological family. You see I was adopted when I was seven by a rich man, but before then I lived with my mom and my dad and since back then we didn't have much money my dad gave me that pocket watch at my seventh birthday the day before he died. He told me it wasn't worth that much and that he and my mom were sorry that they couldn't get a real one. But still it is my most loved possession because it shows me just how much they loved me" Allen turned to look at Lavi "So sorry if I acted a little mean back at the rooftop, it's just that I really love that watch"

Lavi smiled at the boy. _I'm liking this kid more and more each moment that passes by _he thought "You truly are different from the other rich kids"

"You shouldn't be so stereotypical Lavi, you can't judge a book by its cover" Allen yawned and realized that it was getting kind of late "Come on I'll give you the last question ask me anything and I'll answer"

"Ok then" Lavi flashed an evil grin on his face and suddenly leaned over pressing his lips against Allen's for a brief moment before pulling back, he noticed that Allen wasn't angry afterwards simply surprised "My question is: Did you like it?"

Allen was dumbstruck; he touched his lips with his fingers and looked at the floor as if he was ashamed of something. "Well………." Allen started but couldn't continue right away since he was still surprised by the kiss "I don't know what to say"

"Why?" Lavi asked regretting to have done it in the first place "By the look on your face either you really liked it or you really hated it"

"It's just that……….I don't know" Allen blushed "I can't really qualify it since that was my first kiss ever" His blush got even redder.

Lavi's jaw dropped. _What the hell did I just do?! Did I just steal Allen's first kiss?! God, I'm such a horrible person! The poor guy didn't even had time to enjoy it! He must really hate me now and to think that moments ago I was dying to taste his lips, now I really regret it. But how the hell was that his first kiss?! He has what fifteen or sixteen years? And he's really cute and handsome……with beautiful eyes and…….beautiful skin. For God's sake control yourself Lavi! You already ravished his lips what do you wanna do now? Deflower him? _Lavi tried to think in seething else.

"Excuse me Allen" Lavi said breaking the silence that had fell upon them "But how is it that that was your first kiss? I mean you're a handsome guy, you must have had several people fighting over you"

Allen snapped away from his thoughts and thought of the answer "Well, like I said most of the time I spent reading and studying so there really was never any chance of me having a relationship with anyone. Besides most people don't like me because of my eye and my hair" He admitted with sadness in his voice "They think I'm cursed and stuff"

Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and forced him to make eye contact with the red haired "Well listen to me, I think you are really handsome and that your hair and eye just makes you even more adorable"

"Thanks Lavi" Allen smiled.

_God I love that smile _Lavi thought to himself.

"Now rest, Allen" Lavi said making him lay down on one of the beds "Tomorrow I'll have more questions for you" He finished with a smile.

"Ok"

Suddenly a guard that was in the next room yelled "Lights out!" and the cell turned dark, Lavi had a bit of trouble reaching his bed in the middle of blackness but once he did he layed down and started to fall asleep when Allen spoke loud enough for Lavi to hear him.

"I didn't hate it" Allen said "The kiss, I mean" And with that he dozed off, lost in his dreams.

_I think I'm falling for you Allen, hard and fast_

That was the last thought Lavi could come up with before him too falling asleep not noticing his pants going a little tight as he started to think in a certain snowy haired blue eyed boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: What do you think? I actually loved this chapter and the whole game going on, there were still some things that I wanted to add but those can wait till the next chapter. But can you guys wait? In the two days that the first chapter has been on several people have subscribed but only a few have reviewed, remember what happens if lots of people review: SEQUEL!**

**OMG! I LOVE LAVI FOR STEALING ALLEN'S LIP VIRGINITY BY ACCIDENT.**


	3. Feelings

"Chapter Three"

"Feelings"

_Should I wake him? _Lavi wondered to himself while he watched Allen sleep. _He looks so peaceful that I don't want to interrupt him. _He glanced over to the white haired boy sleeping, his eyes so relaxed, his breathing steady and his head carefully rested on the pillow. _I wonder if he'll let me kiss him again. The first time was way too short, it only makes sense to make it up to him in the second one. That is IF there's a second one._

Lavi hadn't been able to sleep, at least not for too long but the little time he did he was dreaming about the boy that right now was in front of him. He liked Allen not just as a person but also as a friend, he wondered if he actually felt something deep for the boy and not just simple lust. The red haired thief had never felt "true love", at least not the one where you give the other person your heart. The only side of "love" he was familiar with was the fraternal one, he definitely loved his family but only as that, _family._

At his eighteen years of age of course Lavi had felt at some point a crush with a girl, but it wasn't meant to be. The girl once she heard about Lavi's feelings mocked him and laughed in his face, the girl was from the upper class, of course she couldn't be seen around dating a commoner, much less a thief. That's one of the reasons Lavi started to hate upper class people, because they didn't care about other things except themselves and how society looked at them. Lavi could care less what the people thought about him when they saw him because he knew those people simply looked down on those who are different from them.

_But you're different aren't you? _Lavi asked in his mind while glancing once again at the boy in front of him. Allen had somehow managed to not get infected with the poison of the privileged life, he didn't look down on people or treat them differently. Maybe it was because of the fact that most of his life was spent locked in a mansion with nobody else to be his friends but his maid and his butler, and to get to the point where Allen actually considered them as family meant that those two had a very special place in Allen's heart. It kind of made Lavi a little jealous

Lavi remembered what the white haired boy had told him about his parents, he was surprised that someone who had actually felt the pain of loosing both of his parents back when they were young just to later be imprisoned to a life of solitude and seclusion had the ability to smile so brightly, Lavi on the other hand after his parents got killed he started to hate the world, because the world had killed his parents, because the world had taken from him the people who cared about him and because the world had left him there to die.

If it hadn't been for Reever, Deesha and Marie he probably would be dead by now, they made him remember that there will always be people that care about you, you just have to go out there and find them. Lavi had felt stupid after knowing that he had wasted so much time hating that he forgot how to love, but his friends made sure he remembered and apparently a certain white haired boy did too.

_How could anyone think you are cursed when you have the smile of an angel? _Lavi thought when his attention shifted towards the boy's hair and eye, he was angry at the fact that someone had risked his life by placing Innocence in his body since they had no right to mark him for the rest of his life. Lavi actually liked his white hair because it made him look somewhat "unique" but in the good way, after all Allen was different from most people so it only made sense that he should also look different.

Lavi snapped out of his daydreaming when a yawn was heard and saw Allen squirm a little in the bed, making the blanket fall to the floor.

"Allen, you awake?" Lavi asked getting closer to where the boy was resting, there was no response meaning he was still dozed off.

Lavi let out a small smile, picked up the blanket and covered the white haired boy with it. Now that he was this close to him Lavi's heart started to rush, he got close to his face, close enough for him to be able to feel his warm breath come out of his mouth. Lavi was dying to kiss him, to be able to taste those lips again and this time to actually be able to enjoy it.

He was two inches away from his lips, of course his mind was telling him to stop and go back to the other side of the cell but his heart wanted this, needed this. Those lips had sent sparks down Lavi's body and that was from a two second kiss, what if this kiss was longer? There would be more pleasure involve.

One inch away from those lips, at this moment all of the thoughts of backing away, disappeared leaving only those thoughts that encouraged Lavi to claim those lips.

Half an inch, he could feel his heart rushing really fast. Only a bit more to go.

"LAVI!" A voice yelled. Lavi immediately jerked backwards in surprise, he thought Allen had been the one to yell but he remained asleep, he merely turned around and continued breathing normally. Once the adrenaline stopped Lavi tried to search for the source of the scream, he went over to the window placed at the back of the cell and was a surprised to find his three friends outside.

"LAVI!" The same voice yelled once again, the red haired immediately recognized the source as Deesha.

"I'm here, stop yelling!" Lavi yelled back, trying not to wake Allen up.

"We were worried about you" Marie said.

"I'm in jail, I couldn't contact you guys" Lavi replied.

"Yeah, we can see that" Reever noted "How did you end up in jail? Didn't you use your hammer with the boy?"

"Long story and little time" Lavi said looking back at Allen who was still sleeping.

"We don't have anywhere to go dude, c'mon tell us" Deesha said while sitting down on the floor.

"I can't" Lavi sighed "Sorry but I'll explain later, I promise"

"Fine, fine" Reever nodded "I'll hold you to that"

"How much time did they give you?"

"A day" Lavi admitted "And we have to pay some damages"

"We?" Marie asked raising an eyebrow "You don't mean…….."

"That white haired creep is there with you?!"Deesha interrupted.

"Don't call him a creep!" Lavi yelled back.

The three of his friends were shocked at Lavi's reaction, the only time Lavi had defended someone was when that someone was one he cared for and never an upper class one. Lavi was also surprised at how he had yelled at his friend but he didn't regret doing it, because they didn't know Allen they had no right to critize him.

"Anyway" Reever said trying to soften the tension "What happened to the money?"

"Well, about that" Lavi started "I need you guys to do me a little favor"

"What is it?" Marie wondered.

"I need you to ………………………"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You understand?" Lavi asked after telling them what they had to do.

"Yeah, but I don't get why do you want us to……?" Mari started

"I'll tell you when I get out" Lavi said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Ok, we'll do it" Deesha said with his arms crossed "But you better have a hell of a good explanation"

"I always do" Lavi said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a moment" Reever said looking at his two friends "I need to talk to Lavi in private. Marie I trust you won't try to listen to what I say" He finished looking at the tall man.

Marie simply blushed a little and nodded.

Marie and Deesha headed out to start their mission to free their friend while Reever stayed behind looking at Lavi, he got closer to the window so their talk could be a little more private. Lavi knew the look on his friends face, that face that he had seen so many times, the face that meant that Reever suspected something about Lavi and it probably was true.

"Tell me" Reever started "What's up with this boy?"

"What? He's a nice guy" Lavi stated.

"I'm not saying he isn't" Reever replied "It's just that you don't seem to relate to him only as a cellmate"

Lavi let out a sigh, once again Reever had caught him, no wonder he was the smartest of the group, his abilities to notice something would only fail compared to those of Marie to notice a small noise from yards away.

"I was going to wait till I got out but ok" Lavi sighed once again "The reason why I'm here it's because back when I tried to use the hammer to knock him out, he used HIS own special weapon to fight me. Things happened and I accidently……" Lavi looked away in shame "Made a building collapse"

Reever took a minute before bursting out in laughter about what the red haired had just said.

"Gods Lavi, I knew you couldn't handle your hammer all that well" Reever said trying to stop laughing "But to bring down an entire building? You have to be really really dumb"

"I almost died while it collapsed" Lavi said seriously "Or to be more precise, I would've died"

The laughter immediately stopped and Reever looked apologetically "What do you mean you almost died?"

"I used a technique that I couldn't handle, it got out of control and when the building started to collapse I was still on it"

"But how did you….?" Reever started to ask "You mean the white haired kid, saved you?"

"Yes. And he has a name you know?" Lavi said "Thanks to Allen I understand a bit more of my hammer and what it is"

"Well, I have to admit I'm happy that the whit-I mean Allen saved you and told you about your hammer" Reever said scratching his chin "But what was HIS weapon? I'm curious, was it a hammer like yours?"

"No" Lavi answered "His is a big sword and a cape"

"Cool" Reever said smiling "But Lavi…………….."

"What?"

"What do you feel for this boy?" Reever asked looking straight at the red haired.

Lavi's heart skipped a beat when he heard the question, and tried desperately to cover it up, did he feel something for Allen? Yes, but did he know what that something was? That was another thing.

Lavi sighed and turned to look at his friend "I seriously don't know" Lavi turned to see Allen still resting on the bed and smiled "I mean, I like spending time with him. But that's not all, yesterday when we were chatting I couldn't help but smile every time he did"

"What do you mean 'smile'? You rarely smile to people you don't know, I mean not to be rude or anything Lavi but you're kind of antisocial"

"I don't know what I feel Reever, there's something about him that makes me want to smile whenever he does and hug him if he's sad or kiss him when…" Lavi admitted

"Lavi, you've only met the guy for a day" Reever told them with a concerned look "Are you seriously feeling this for a boy you've just met?"

"I know it's crazy but all I know is that I've never felt like this before"

"You're lying" Reever replied "You HAVE felt this way before"

"When?!" Lavi asked.

"Remember Emma?"

Lavi stiffened considerably at the question, of course he remembered her after all the shame and offenses he suffered because of her she became something that came to Lavi's mind whenever he thought things couldn't get any worse. She had been a despicable and horrible woman, at least that's how she behaved with Lavi, but he loved her, he regretted the day he shared his feelings, the day his heart broke in pieces and the day Lavi had lost all hope to ever find true love.

But yesterday had been different, yesterday he had met Allen, a boy who made Lavi's heart rush and beat. The red haired hadn't realized that when he had been with Allen chatting the last day, the thought of Emma hadn't crossed his mind not for one second, maybe because he couldn't think of anything else besides the boy in front of him.

"Lavi, you could get hurt" Reever said with a worried look "Last time, you were a broken shell for months before you got back to your old self"

"I know" Lavi answered "But I don't care, he can hurt me as much as he'd like as long as I get to see him smile"

"God, you're so cheesy" Reever replied laughing.

"I know" Lavi replied laughing "But I can't help it"

"Well I should be going now" Reever said backing away "Have fun, with your cute crush"

Lavi sighed once when he left and turned to the cell, it was still pretty early and Allen was still sleeping on his bed, breathing quietly, Lavi sat down in front of him and decided to drift to daydreaming, when he heard Allen's voice break the silence.

"So, I'm cute, huh?" Allen asked still with his eyes closed.

Lavi jumped in surprise when he noticed Allen wasn't asleep anymore "So, how much did you hear?" the thief asked scratching the back of his head.

"Right about when he called you 'cheesy'" Allen said sitting on the bed.

Lavi felt relieved when he heard that, not that he didn't want Allen to know what he felt, at least not yet anyway.

"Hey, Allen I've been thinking about something" Lavi said getting closer "About Innocence"

The white haired boy sighed "Can't this wait until later? Innocence isn't something I like to discuss, specially when I haven't eaten breakfast"

"Allen, you have to understand, my hammer has been something that has intrigued me all my life and you have been the first one to be able to give me answers about it" Lavi got close to Allen and grabbed his hands "Please, Allen, I beg you"

"Alright, alright" Allen agreed trying to hide his blush on his face "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, why are we the only ones to have Innocence in this world?" Lavi said sitting next to the white haired boy.

"I never said such thing" Allen said looking at his emerald eye "It is true that Innocence is rare but there are more people with it than just us"

"Then why haven't people heard of them?" Lavi asked.

"Because most of them are hired by the government" Allen swallowed and looked away, causing Lavi to worry about the cause.

"Government?" Lavi asked

"Yeah, you see, people with Innocence have special powers, of course the government would jump right away on the chance of having weapons in their favor" Allen now looked at the floor and struggled to keep his voice from shaking.

"So the government uses them as soldiers?" Lavi asked with even more worry on his mind.

"They don't call them soldiers exactly" Allen said "They call them 'Exorcists' and I don't know exactly what they do, all I know is that they work for the government, have secret missions and once you join your past is erased, you never existed before joining the Exorcists"

"Allen, you ok? You're acting weird since I asked about the Exorcists" Lavi asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine" Allen responded taking a deep breath "It's just that like I said, I don't like talking about it without having breakfast yet"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry Lavi"

"Fine but you know that breakfast in jail isn't really 'tasty', right?"

"I guess, but it's better than nothing"

After a few minutes, the police officer entered the cell and left two trays with a glass of water and a piece of bread each. Lavi expected something like this but he could see in Allen's face that he didn't, the white haired kid paled when he saw that that was the only thing they were going to eat for breakfast. Allen quickly devoured his piece of bread but his stomach complained that it wasn't enough after all, Allen did have somewhat of a big appetite.

"Here you go" Lavi offered his piece of bread to Allen

"No thanks, you eat it" Allen turned him down "Believe me, even if I had three pieces of bread I still wouldn't be satisfied, so it's better I you eat it"

"Fine" Lavi said eating a bit more "Can I ask the Innocence question now?"

Allen sighed "Yes"

"Ok then, yesterday you told me that to have Innocence you need a bond and that to have a bond you need a positive strong feeling like 'love', right?" Allen nodded.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, I mean there are thousands of people in love, why don't they have Innocence?"

"Because, if it is love the feeling you're using to create Innocence it has to have certain characteristics" Allen spoke.

"Like what?"

"It has to be requited, it has to be true love and it has to be lust free"

"Lust free?!" Lavi asked in surprise "That's impossible, every love has lust… the two go together"

"Not impossible" Allen said taking a seep of water "Just extremely rare"

"May I ask how do you know so much?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I used to read a lot"

Silence fell between the two, not an uncomfortable silence, just one that meant that they both had questions they wanted to ask, they just didn't know how to. Lavi sighed and decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Allen" Lavi asked looking away "Do you…………………….. like me?"

Allen stiffened considerably at the question and tried to relax by taking a deep breath.

"Yes, you are a good friend, Lavi"

The word _friend _almost killed Lavi, of course the red haired thief considered Allen as a friend but not just that, after all, you don't kiss your _friend, _you kiss your lover. But then again the Lavi couldn't really count the kiss from yesterday since it had been him the one that stole it.

"Just as a friend?" Lavi asked walking over to the kid.

"Well, I…………" Allen was about to speak when he was interrupted by a scream coming from the window.

"LAVI!" Desha yelled "You in there?!" Lavi frowned and went over to the window.

"No stupid, the nice cops let me out early and without paying damages" Lavi replied sarcastically "Of course I'm still here!"

"Jeez, you don't have to get so angry" Deesha said "After all the trouble we went through to get this" He showed a bag that Lavi recognized as the money bag, he ad stolen from Allen back when they had first met "It was under tons of rocks, y' know?"

"Great, you found it!" Lavi yelled happily "Now go inside and pay so we can get out of here"

"Wait, we?" Desha asked in surprise "Not sir, we got this money to free YOU, not the white haired creep"

"Desha, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games right now" Lavi said sending the football player an angry glare.

"Listen Lavi, with this money we can free you AND still have enough money to eat and drink for at least a month"

"I don't care" Lavi said "Either you pay for both of us or neither gets ou-" Lavi was interrupted by a hand dragging him inside the cell, the hand belonging to Allen.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked.

"Making sure, we both get out of here" Lavi replied.

"Listen Lavi, he's right you don't have to worry about me, Miranda and Krory are probably at the mansion right now talking to my step father to search for me"

"You don't know that, besides I don't care, that man treated you like an animal and if he finds you he's going to make sure you never escape again" Lavi replied worried.

"Maybe that's right. Maybe I was never supposed to enjoy freedom, maybe my fate is to stay locked inside a cold mansion but it's not yours. You can be free, and I'll be damned if I see you waste that opportunity"

"Nobody's fate should be spent locked inside a cage, Allen" Lavi asked touching the white haired kid's cheek with his hand.

"You don't know that" Allen said tears forming in his eyes "I've already spent half of my life in one I might as well spend the other half"

Lavi wiped away the tears in Allen's eyes and go closer to him, he still wanted those lips, he still wanted to be next to Allen no matter if it was in a cell. They were about to kiss for a second time when suddenly the door to the next door opened revealing Desha, Marie and Reever handcuffed and being led inside the cell Allen and Lavi shared.

"Get in there!" The guard yelled throwing them inside and locking them up.

"What happened?" Lavi asked looking at Desha.

"They think we stole the money we were going to use to free you, so they arrested us" Reever answered.

"They knew we were thieves Lavi, of course they'd think that" Marie answered.

"It's all your fault!" Desha snapped looking over at Allen.

"And why is that?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, if you hadn't followed Lavi and just went back to your big mansion instead of trying to get it back, none of this would've happened"

"Desha shut u-" Lavi started to say but was once again interrupted by Allen.

"No Lavi, let him continue" Allen said taking a step forward "So, let me get this straight. You are blaming me for trying to get back something that YOU stole from me?"

Desha didn't like the tone Allen had used, it sounded so………….mocking. Lavi and the others were surprised about Allen's behavior; he seemed so daring and uncaring of the situation. Desha went running with his fist in the air ready to give Allen the beating of his life when suddenly Allen spoke:

"Innocence invoke" And after saying those words a white cape appeared and positioned itself on Allen's back while his right arm carried a sword, he lifted the sword and pointed it in Desha's direction "You still want to fight?"

"Give it up Desha" Lavi said trying to calm down his friend "He is WAY out of your league"

Desha looked away clenching his teeth, he went over to a corner in the cell he growled and sat down on the floor.

"So you must be Allen" Reever said extending his hand, Allen put away his weapons and greeted him "I'm Reever, Lavi's friend and this is Marie" he said pointing over to the man sitting on the floor with his eyes closed "and that angry guy is Desha"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker"

"I thought you said your last name was Millfiore" Lavi asked in surprise.

"It was, but yesterday I decided to change it" Allen looked over at the red haired thief "Walker, the one who walks and I'm basically walking away from my past right? I guess it fits" Lavi couldn't help but smile after what Allen had just said, he liked the idea of him starting anew, away from his step father, away from all the trouble of his life but not away from his friends.

Just then the door was once again shot open and the same guard came in with two people now, Allen recognized the two people as Krory and Miranda, they weren't handcuffed unlike the previous people to enter the cell.

"Allen, are you ok?!" Miranda came running to his friend "Did that guy do something to you?!"

"C'mon Miranda, you know very well Allen can take care of himself" Krory said getting close to the cell "Hello, Allen"

"What are you guys doing here? Is my tutor here?!" Allen asked worried.

"No, don't worry" Krory calmed his friend "Yesterday when we waited for you, Miranda convinced me to go to the police station and see if they had heard of you"

"This morning, we saw those crooks come in with OUR bag of money and called the police on them" Miranda said hugging Allen to the point he was turning blue "We were so worried about you"

"Miranda you're choking me" Allen said freeing himself from the arms.

"Sorry" Miranda apologized and looked at the guard that had been witnessed the whole thing "You may free him, the rest can rot to death" he sent a bone chilling glare at the rest of the guys in the cell.

The guard nodded and let Allen get out of the cell, he looked at Lavi who was smiling, Allen was free but he'd be damned if he'd let his new friend stay in there so he smiled at himself .

"What about them?" Allen said pointing at the guys in the cell.

"They'll stay in there" The guard answered.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Well, the red haired thief hasn't payed the damage from the building and the others still have the charges of theft"

Allen grabbed the money bag and put it on the guard's hands "This should cover Lavi's and my own"

"Allen, what are you doing?!" Miranda asked concerned.

"Miranda, I'll explain later, please…………just trust me" Allen said looking at his friend "I ask the same of you Krory"

"Oh, don't worry about me Allen" The ex-butler spoke "I trust you, but I do hope you know what you're doing" Allen nodded and looked over at Miranda who was looking at the floor doubtful, she raised her head and looked at Allen taking a deep breath.

"Fine, just please think carefully, remember what that money means to us" Allen nodded and turned to the guard.

"So, this covers mine and Lavi's freedom, right?"

"Yes" The guard frowned "But there is still the fact of the theft charges"

"But if I remember correctly, you don't have any proof of this charges, now do you?" Lavi and his friends raised an eyebrow in surprise of someone who was actually giving a damn of what could happen to them.

"Yes, we have you and some townspeople saying they saw you chasing him" The guard pointed at Lavi.

"Exactly, chasing not stealing" Allen smiled "It wasn't really chasing him but more like exercising"

"Exercising?" The guard repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, you need to stay in shape, you know?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"B-but……" The guard was shocked of a boy who was defending someone that had stolen from him, even if he couldn't prove it.

"But nothing, now lets see you open that cell" Allen said pointing over at the door.

The guard grumbled and opened the door to the cell, Lavi's friends stepped out carefully as if they couldn't believe this was happening. Lavi lost self control and rushed to hug Allen making a very red blush in Allen's cheeks and a very nervous tone in his voice.

"Thank you" Lavi whispered

"Y-Your welcome" Allen said hiding his blush.

Once everyone got out of the police station, Lavi's heart was rushing from having Allen so close to him and he still wanted to taste those lips once again, his self control was fading little by little specially when they decided to get ice cream to celebrate their freedom. Lavi was blushing uncontrollably when he saw how Allen was licking the top of it.

_Allen, God you're killing me, you're so kind and handsome, I think I am truly falling for you. _

Lavi and his gang started to get along with Krory and Miranda, the latter two still wanted an explanation about why Allen had done what he had done, but they trusted him. Allen had saved their lives with his Innocence so all they could reward him was the most loyal friendship they could offer.

_I know they aren't exactly the best there are but at least when he's with them Allen can't seem to stop smiling specially with that red haired boy, what was his name? Lavi? No matter, as long as he doesn't hurt Allen I won't hurt him. _

Reever had known Lavi for a very long time and he knew something clicked inside Lavi whenever Allen was around. At first he was worried it would end with Lavi hurt, after all his friend hadn't been the luckiest guy in the love department.

_Allen, please just don't hurt him, please _That was the thought that ran through his mind every time he saw Allen smile at Lavi.

At the end of the day, Lavi sent his friends off to their hideout while the red haired thief accompanied Allen and his friends to the hotel. Krory signaled Miranda to let them get ahead a little so they could get some time in private, at first the woman had been a bit reluctant but then she remembered the smile on Allen's face whenever Lavi was around and agreed.

Once Lavi noticed they were practically alone he grabbed Allen's hand and asked, blushing:

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, you are a wonderful friend" Allen replied looking away.

"That's not what I mean, I mean if you like as more than a friend?" Lavi asked loosing patience and grabbing Allen's face making sure there was eye contact.

"I don't get you" Allen started to say when he was interrupted.

Lavi lost it and kissed Allen, this time making sure it showed the affection he felt for Allen transferred into the kiss, Lavi passed his tongue around the white haired boys lip, asking for an entrance. Allen hesitated a bit, since he was worried about his performance but truth being told, he did feel something far from friendship for the thief, he liked him andhe never wanted to leave his side. He had never felt this for anyone and once the kiss deepened waves of pleasure started to run down his spine.

"Lavi" Allen spoke once they parted for air.

"No questions, listen Allen. I like you A LOT and this kiss showed me that so do you, so please stop thinking about it and just give into it" Lavi said kissing Allen's neck. Allen simply nodded and they kissed once again. This time Allen was a bit shyer about it and tried really hard to don't let Lavi down.

Once they stopped kissing Lavi noticed it was getting late, so he smiled at Allen and spoke.

"It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow" Lavi said kissing him once again "I'll come visit you first thing in the morning"

"But- Lavi," Allen was interrupted by another kiss.

"Shhh, don't say anything. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise" Lavi said placing one last kiss on Allen's lips and started to walk away.

Once Lavi was far away, Allen turned to his hotel and murmured to himself.

"I hope so" Allen said passing his finger through his lips "I surely hope so"


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! So umm firs things first, there has been some confusion regarding this fic so I'm going to clarify a few stuff so that you made decide w****h****ether to continue reading or not. This whole story and the sequels (if there is a sequel) take place in an AU. I'm merely using the characters and their weapons and even then I'm changing a few of their names. Although this is a AU it takes place in the same time period than in the Anime (more or less about the Victorian era) Other doubts please be directed by PM, I'll try to answer you as best as I can.**

"Chapter Four"

"Confrontation"

"Hurry up you guys!" Lavi called to the three figures behind him who are struggling to keep up with his pace.

Once all three of them reached their destination Lavi stood, smiling, in front of the building while his three friends were panting and trying to regain their breath. The red-head knew he wasn't exactly being fair, waking them up so early and then making them run all the way from their hideout to Allen's place, but he didn't care. The thought of seeing Allen again made everything worth it. He couldn't sleep last night; his mind kept drifting off no matter how much he tried to calm it down. He was too busy thinking about what he would do to make Allen fall in love with him. Lavi had already come to terms with it, he loved Allen, he truly did, but the fear of him not feeling the same way made his insides clench.

"So, this is the place they're staying in?" Reever asked examining the building. It was a normal inn, located on the outsides of the city, built completely out of wood that was getting old and rotten, showing how much time it had passed since it was first built. In the upper part there was a sign with the words "King's Inn" and a yellow crown being the dot in the 'i'.

"I'm sure they could've afforded something better with the money they were carrying." Desha said, sighing, still not believing Lavi had passed on the great opportunity to just take the money and run. He didn't like his decision but he accepted it; Lavi was a brother to him and brothers supported each other no matter what.

"I'm sure they were saving it. If I remember correctly they said they were starting a new life." Marie replied standing next to Lavi.

"Whatever." Lavi said trying to control the urge to jump out of glee "C'mon let's go inside"

The redheaded hurried inside the inn still with a smile across his face. Once he entered the place he immediately searched for the guy in charge. The man was standing behind the front desk reading the newspaper. Once Lavi got closer he noticed he was somewhat old, probably already in his fifties. His black hair almost all gone leaving just a bit on the sides, his brown eyes almost shut because of lack of sleep. His big round body mostly covered with a white T-shirt with several colored stains.

"Excuse me," Lavi said "We're here to see someone."

"A lot of people come around here," The man replied angrily not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Okay. He's got white hair, blue eyes, and he's about this short." Lavi put his hand about the height of his chin, indicating Allen's lack of height, "Has a strange mark on his eye." _And__ also__ has a __kickin' __body that could stop traffic__,_he mentally added.

"M-hm, that boy was here. He was with a hot chick and a creepy dude." He answered scratching his chin.

Lavi figured the hot chick and the creepy dude were Miranda and Krory. "Yeah, so what room are they staying in?" Lavi asked getting ready to run up the stairs searching for the room and saying hi to his new friend.

"Room…………………………………13" He said consulting the guest book on the desk "But you should know th-"

Lavi didn't hear the last part of the sentence as he started running upstairs, his head quickly scanning the silver numbers on the doors. It took him a few seconds to find the one he was looking for. Before knocking on the door, he took a deep breath trying to calm down his heart, he tried to tame his wild red hair so that he didn't look so……..messy and quickly dusted himself off from the running he had done this morning. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to look good for Allen. It scared him how much power that boy had over him after only knowing him for a day but he didn't care.

_Knock knock__._The sound echoed across the hall andLavi waited for someone to answer the door but nobody came, Lavi knocked again but still, nothing happened. The ex-thief tried to think of reasons why they weren't answering and only two came to mind. Either they were still asleep, an option which Lavi quickly eliminated because it was already 10:00am, or they weren't inside.

The last thought scared Lavi. That would mean he wouldn't get to see Allen. He gave it another thought and decided it was best if he checked it out. He went for the handle but was surprised when he saw that the door was already open about an inch. Even more worried, Lavi pushed the door opened and gasped when he saw what was inside.

Several human bodies where scattered around the floor. Lavi quickly hurried inside to see if they were dead but some grunts and sounds of pain told him otherwise. Lavi went from body to body looking for Allen but was relieved to find that they weren't in there. Not understanding the situation, Lavi became frustrated, so he grabbed a random guy off the floor and pinned him against the wall. It took several slaps to make the guy react but once his eyes where starting to open Lavi held his collar up tightly.

"What happened here?!" Lavi asked angrily, shaking the body.

"Who are you?" The man asked, trying getting the image of his attacker.

"Someone who is going to get very pissed if you don't tell me what the hell happened here!" Lavi yelled making the man hit his head when he pushed him harder against the wall.

"Alright, alright, stop hurting me!" He said trying to calm down the red-head. He didn't want to admit it but the look on his eye scared the crap out of him. "Master sent us to retrieve the boy."

"Who the hell is Master?!" Lavi asked once again trying to hold back his urge to take out his hammer and kill the guy. How dare he try to hurt Allen? Lavi had never experienced this, this feeling of wanting to tear someone apart because of someone they had decided to hurt.

"He's the kid's tutor okay?" The man said failing to hide his fear, "W-We got orders to come here and take him back to the mansion. Someone told us he had been in jail and we had been following him since he got out." He finished turning his head to the side t avoid looking at the red haired demon that had started such violent questioning.

"Where did they go?!" Lavi asked not being able to lower the tone.

"I don't know. The damn kid used a sort of cape and managed to defeat us." He answered before Lavi kicked him in the stomach making the guy fall unconscious again.

"You call him damn again and you won't live to tell shit about your fucking life!" He yelled angrily at the man on the floor, even though he knew he was unconscious and therefore he couldn't hear him but he needed to get that off his chest.

As Lavi ran back outside, he finally managed to put the story together. Someone had told Allen's tutor that he had been in jail and once he knew where he was he sent his minions to try and lock him back in that mansion. They tried to kidnap him but Allen used his Innocence to knock the guys out._'__Stupid__'_Lavi thought as he ran downstairs. He had underestimated Allen once and it had lead him to a near death experience, he wouldn't do that ever again. Allen Walker is a very powerful person, not just physically but also emotionally.

Once his thought calmed themselves a bit another question rose up: where were they now? He knew his tutor wouldn't give up looking for Allen, meaning he might need some help taking care of the bastard and Lavi had a hammer that was dying to hit someone.

Once he reached the lobby again he saw his three friends talking to the guy in charged. Not having time to ask questions he grabbed them by their arms and dragged them outside. Once they were outside he was about to explain what was going on but Desha interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled angrily, even though his voice was rough Lavi could see a hurt look in his eyes "Ever since you met that guy you haven't been yourself! First you get yourself in jail! Then you go and refuse our opportunity to score big money! And now you're dragging us like we were your entourage!" He didn't look at Lavi in the eye and looked down 

instead, making Lavi feel ashamed. He had been bottling this up for a while, he didn't want to say anything but the truth was that Lavi had hurt him, Reever and Marie by his actions.

It was true, ever since he had met Allen he had been acting different. Granted it hadn't been such a long time since they first met but for some reason Lavi didn't feel wrong about his actions. He knew that Allen had changed his world in a good way and he wasn't about to lose him. That's when he realized what Desha was talking about, he had been acting different but in a bad way, he had put Allen before his friends, making them hurt. He didn't regret the action he took, he regretted how he took action.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down at the floor "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did. But I need you guys to understand. I-I think I'm in love with Allen." He smiled even though his eyes were crying, "I know I've been acted like a jerk towards you guys, and for that I apologize, however I don't apologize over meeting Allen. You guys will always be my best friends and my family and you'll always have a special place in my heart but………but I'm giving Allen another."

"Lavi-" Reever tried to speak but he was interrupted.

"Look you guys, I can't ask you to come with me but I'm going to search for Allen all over London. All over England if needed be and I won't stop till I find him because………I love him, but if you guys don't want to follow me I'll understand." Lavi turned to see Reever and Marie smiling. "It's just that if you guys truly think of me as family you would help and support me. Because when you guys start acting like me, like an idiot in love," He raised his head and met his friends' eyes "I will be there for you."

Silence took over, everyone processing what the red head had just said. The silence stretched unbearably long and was finally ended by a sigh coming from Reever.

"You won't find him." He said.

"I don't care. I'll try." Lavi said, taking his friend's words as a goodbye.

"What he means is that he isn't going to be in London for very long." Marie spoke smiling at his friend.

"What?" Lavi turned in confusion. Desha took out a paper envelope and handed it over to the red head.

"He left this for you, before he left the inn." Desha said "Baka, as if we'd abandon you. We just wanted to know that you hadn't forgotten us." He said gently hitting Lavi in his head.

"We understand, and we'll help you in any way we can." Reever said scratching the back of his neck, "Just know that we're following you anywhere you go, because we're your family, Lavi and we love you. Not in the same way as that Allen kid, but we most certainly do."

Lavi brushed off the tears that had started to form around his eye and pulled his three friends into a big bear hug.

"Oi, oi calm down." Desha choked, managing to squeeze out of the embrace. "Just know that if you end up hurt again, I'm going to punch him and I don't care he's got that big sword."

Lavi chuckled and turned his attention to the envelope, he opened it and read out loud what was written inside. It was written in a rushed script. Allen was probably in a hurry, but even then he managed to leave Lavi his destination. _That pr__oves__ he cares __a__bout me _Lavi thought or more like hoped.

"West Station Train #23 leaving at 11:00am." He read, not fully processing the information until he finished reading the sentence.

"He's leaving London." Marie spoke softly, knowing these words might hurt his friend.

"We´re all the way on the East Side of London, if we don't hurry we won't make it" Desha said getting ready for the marathon of his life.

"We need to get our things if we're going to accompany him." Reever said scratching his chin. Though they didn't have many things in their hideout, there were some that he really cared about and wanted to take with them.

"What time is it?!" Lavi asked hurriedly, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"10:30" Reever answered looking down at his watch "That gives us barely enough time to go get our things and head over to the station."

"Well then we must hurry." Lavi said starting to run and followed by his friends. No, not friends…his family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were panting, sweating and moaning by the time they reached the empty house they used as a hideout. They each went to their room to retrieve the few things that were important to them. Lavi headed for the left door of the living room and entered his room. It was old, the wallpaper falling and small holes in the roof top. He immediately reached under his bed to get a small bag and threw it on the bed. He started throwing in the basics; underwear, shirts, pants, personal hygiene items. Lastly, he went to his closet and retrieved a picture.

In the center of the picture, there was a young Lavi propped on his father's shoulders, arms raised into the air, laughing. His father was a big man, with broad shoulders and tanned skin. His red fiery hair reached his shoulder blades and a big smile was spread wide across his face. Lavi couldn't help but laugh at how much he looked like his dad. Except the eyes. The forest green color of his eyes was from his mother, who was standing to his father's left. She was smiling softly, deep emerald eyes shining into the camera, and her hair flowing down to her shoulders and her back. And then, 

right in between his parents stood a little old man with a wrinkly face, barely taller than his father's waist, the picture cutting him off at the neck. He was staring solemnly into the camera. It was his grandpa.

"That damn old panda." Lavi chuckled. He packed the picture in between his boxers and his shirt and was ready to go.

Meanwhile Marie was in his room located on the rooftop of the building. Everyone had offered to share, but he liked the fact that he could be on the rooftop because it was the best place to listen to things and people. His bag was already ready with all his basic things. He then kneeled to search under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box. The top of the box was decorated with some notes engraved on a silver score. At first Marie had thought those notes were part of a song and tried to play them on a piano but there was a symbol at the end that he didn't understand. It was shaped like a triangle with a three in the middle. It wasn't any sort of musical note so he thought it was just for decorative purposes.

Inside the box was the last thing his adoptive dad had left him. It was a pair of leather gloves his dad had used when he directed mass every day, and on them were the words "Noel's Organ" in gold. Noel was the name of the church's organ, the same organ that had made Marie fall in love with music. These gloves were the last thing his dad had left for him before he died and even though they weren't worth that much, they held a significant, sentimental value.

Desha had already finished packing the necessary things and was now rushing around his room trying to find the last thing two things he needed to take on this trip. One item he found in the closet. After a few seconds of dusting it off, he smiled. It was the hat his brother had given to him on his birthday, the last birthday they celebrated together. The hat itself wasn't too fancy or anything but Desha always wore it with pride. It was completely black and resembled the ones the elves wear in the Christmas stories. At the tip there was a small bell in the shape of a soccer ball. Whenever he heard the small tinkling sound he'd sigh at the fact that he was already in love with soccer at such young age. The last detail that stood out in the hat was that inside the words _"The Shooter" _were sewn on with red thread. It was a bit confusing since his brother never called him "Shooter" but in any case he knew that hat was made for him.

The second item he needed he found behind his door. It was the football Lavi bought him as a Christmas's gift. It was signed by his three friends. He loved that football almost as much as he loved his hat and he knew if he was going to go in a life-changing trip he was going to need it. When he was ready to go he went back downstairs and waited for everyone else to finish. First Lavi came down followed shortly by Marie. The only missing was Reever. Lavi grew impatient and shouted:

"HURRY UP!" Lavi said trying not to sound angry, "We're going to miss it!"

"Sorry, sorry." The brunette apologized as he came downstairs. His friends gasped at the sight of his luggage. It was easily several times more than what his friends were taking. Three backpacks and a wooden box was. Needless to say Lavi wasn't happy.

"Umm, Reever what's up with all these things?" Lavi asked pointing at his mountain of luggage.

"Well." Reever sighed "This one has all my clothes." He said pointing at a black bag, the smallest of the three, "And these two and the box have all my books." He said smiling nervously.

"You want to take all of your books?" Marie asked raising an eyebrow. Granted he knew about his friend's obsession with reading but this was certainly…weird.

"Well, yeah." He admitted, blushing. He knew what he was asking was a bit too much but he really, really, really, REALLY wanted to take all his books.

"No, I'm only letting you keep your bag of clothes and only another one other with your books." Lavi said crossing his arms. His mental clock was yelling time was running out and that he wasn't going to make it to see Allen.

"B-But-" Reever tried to explain but Lavi cut him off.

"Take it or leave it." Lavi said with a serious face on his face.

"Damn it. Fine." He accepted reluctantly. And as he did he kneeled back on the floor and emptied his bags. Several books of all sizes and colors fell to the floor and he started groaning and going through every pile, selecting a few and putting them in the bag he was going to take. He finally opened the box and took three of four. When he finished, the bag with the books was about to explode and had reached its limit.

"Let's go." Reever said sighing as he walked to the door with a hurt look on his face. The reason he wanted to take all of his books was not only because he loved to read, but he also couldn't afford buying books. Lavi had spent several weeks gathering as many books as he could. He would either steal some from several bookstores nearby or go to the local library and volunteer to throw away the ones that were getting too old. In conclusion, those weren't just books to him, but the books HIS friends had gathered for HIM.

When his friends joined him he noticed all of his friends' bags were considerably bigger than they were before Reever came down. Lavi's bag looked as if it was almost at the same breaking point as the one in which Reever's had stored as many books as he could. Desha's and Marie's weren't as full but they had certainly gotten bigger.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, we had some empty space in out bags and decided to be your personal, walking talking library." Lavi said like it was nothing. A smile grew on Reever's face.

"C'mon we have to go!" Desha said knowing he was about to go through another marathon, this time carrying a really heavy bag.

"We only have to cross the London Bridge then run a few streets and will be there." Reever said knowingly.

They all began to run like there was no tomorrow, accidentally hitting some people on their way and screaming for them to get out of the way. They were almost there when Marie heard something that he knew was going to be trouble for them. His ears vibrated when he heard something big passing close by.

"We have a problem." Marie spoke trying to not sound alarmed. "There's a big boat coming through."

"So?" Desha asked.

"Desha, what happens when a big boat wants to go under the London Bridge but it's too tall for it to go through?" Reever asked wanting the boy to find out for himself.

"They lift it." Lavi answered, his heartbeat racing fast trying to find another way to reach the station, "What time is it?" He asked hurriedly.

"10:50." Marie answered, sighing, "It's impossible, it's going to take at least twenty minutes for them to lower the bridge again."

"Damn it!" Lavi cursed to the skies.

Lavi knew that there was probably nothing else to do but to wait and hope with all his heart that Allen would wait for him. The truth was that even though Allen had willingly kissed him yesterday, that didn't show that the white haired kid was the least bit interested in Lavi. After all, Allen hadn't gotten out of his house for years and he probably didn't exactly know what "loving someone" really means, Lavi couldn't blame him. He practically had rushed the kid into their kiss, it hurt to think that Allen might not care about Lavi the same way the red head cared about him. Lavi knew all this but he still wanted to see Allen and tell him that he would follow him to the end of the planet if necessary.

"_Let the wind take you__.__" _Lavi perked up immediately when he heard the same voice in his head as the last time. He didn't bother asking who it was because right now that wasn't important. Right now getting to the train station was the important thing. So he asked what he really wanted to know.

"How do I do that?" Lavi asked getting ready to do anything the voice told him. If it was stupid to follow the voice inside your head, well call him stupid, he didn't care. He wanted to see Allen with all his heart and if that meant listening to a bodiless voice then so be it.

"_Your hammer__.__" _The voice said and with that, it's presence disappeared. After coming back into the real world, he noticed he had zoned out for quite a bit of time. Rapidly Lavi took out his hammer like the voice had said and activated it

"Elder Hammer, Level Two." He said firmly. The hammer grew to a considerably big size and the red haired held it high. Suddenly two bright circles started to circle around his hammer, one Lavi recognized as the one he used when he battled Allen: he fire seal. Lavi was still scared about that one. Then he noticed another seal next to the Fire one, and, by what the voice had said, he judged that that one stood for "Wind". The ex-thief didn't know exactly what he was about to do and he was certainly feeling some doubts but then he turned to see his friends, they all nodded, telling him they trusted him.

"Wind Seal!" He yelled and with that, he hit the ground. Suddenly the Wind Seal started to appear on the ground beneath them. A gust of wind started to swirl around them, rising up, whistling in their ears. That's when Lavi knew he had just summoned a hurricane. He didn't have too much time to think when all of them started to be lifted off the ground. Just when Lavi thought this was going to be an easy ride, the speed raised drastically. He screamed and squeezed his eye shut when he felt his body being shot up into the sky. Lavi could feel the air going through his hair. He had a hard time breathing and his limbs became numb with the strong movement, but even in all of this mess there was only one thought in his mind:

"_I want to see Allen. I need to see Allen__.__" _

His attention now focused into what was happening, the strong wind had stopped and he made the huge mistake of opening his eye and looking down. He screamed even harder when he saw that he was floating 50 feet in the air. He was so high that he'd crush all his bones if he fell. All he could focus on right now was yelling and trying to get ready for the impact. Seconds passed and he continued to scream for his life, more time passed and the violent impact with the ground didn't come. It wasn't until someone shook his shoulder that he noticed he was in the middle of the street, on safe, solid ground and, much to his surprise, on the other side of the bridge. He saw Marie looking at him like he was crazy and Desha and Reever laughing frantically.

"What happened?" Lavi asked trying to stop shaking.

"You screamed like a little girl," Desha said trying to stop laughing but failing miserably, "That's what happened!"

"Shut up!" Lavi replied blushing, he was feeling shame because he had in fact screamed like a little girl, but he was also feeling curious about why his friends weren't surprised or terrified about what had just happened.

"You really don't know?" Reever asked curiously.

"Well last thing I remember we were shot straight up in the air and then I opened my eye and we were floating over the city, I thought we were going to fall and die so I closed my eye and started screaming and then…I'm here." He ended dumbly, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"See? That's what happens if you close your eyes…or in your case, eye. You didn't understand what happened did you?" Reever asked, he sighed and proceeded to explain to his friends how they made it across the bridge "See, first of all the wind didn't shoot us straight up, it shot us in diagonal directing towards the other side of the bridge, crossing it without even having to move a foot. Then when you opened your eye and saw that we were 'floating over the city' if you had bothered to keep your eye open you would've seen that we weren't floating but the wind was putting us down gently on the ground. And then well……………..you started screaming like a little girl."

"Shut up!" Lavi repeated understanding what had happened.

"Really though, why were you scared? It's not like it's your first time using that technique." Desha scoffed and then a scary possibility hit him. His eyes widened and turned to look at his red haired friend, "Is it?"

"Well…I….technically, yeah…" Lavi couldn't find the words to tell his friends that was the first time he had ever used the "Wind Seal". Their safety hadn't even crossed his mind when he was using his hammer.

"YOU RISKED OUR LIVES USING SOME UNKNOWN MAGIC?!" Desha and Reever asked violently, while Marie simply took a few steps back letting his friends give Lavi a few good punches so that he wouldn't do that….ever again.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Lavi apologized, vowing to them "Now, we have to hurry, what time is it?" He asked Reever.

"10:58." He answered and starting to run towards the station, the fact that he could've just died because of his friend's complete ignorance was pushed to the back of his mind.

The four of them started to run towards the station. Luckily it wasn't that far away. After a few minutes of intense running they made it, the station itself was pretty big. It was basically a huge metal room with a small clock tower in the middle so that people could know the time. There were several doors on the sides that led to the trains, and all those who were still waiting for their departure were waiting in the main room. Lavi ran to the board and searched for the train #23, his eye running through the list, finding it and reading the thin line of text. According to the information it was heading towards Wales and……….had already departed.

Lavi's heart sank. He felt so frustrated and stupid for thinking that Allen would wait for him. After all, deep down he kind of knew Allen didn't feel the same.

His eye was starting to get filled with tears and was about to head back and tell his friends that all had been in vain when his heart started flutter when he heard the same voice that he had been trying to find. It was Allen's, he was sure of it. Lavi turned around searching for the voice.

"Get the hell off me!"

Lavi immediately tried to find the source of the noise. It wasn't that hard since several people had gasped and screamed, and like a domino effect, all heads turned. After he made his way through the crowds of people trying to get away and those that simply stood there and watched as if it was some kind of show, he saw him. Allen, with his beautiful white hair and bright blue eyes, was in the middle of the circle…….punching a man?

Just as Allen's fist connected with the man's chin another figure appeared from behind and pushed him out of the way. Lavi recognized the figure as one of Allen's guardians: Arystar Krory. The man landed on top of a pile of unconscious bodies. Just when one would start to stand up again, a woman with black hair and deep obscure eyes would hit him on the head with a suitcase. After the last man had been taken care of Lavi took a deep breath and started towards Allen's direction.

"Hey Allen!" The red haired greeted, "Thank God I caught you on time." He said, although what he really wanted to do was rush to him and kiss him. He had been searching for him all this time and he was finally standing right in front of him, finally he could kiss those lips again and embrace him again but not matter how much he wanted to, he knew he had to wait. It didn't matter, after all Lavi had already come to the decision to follow Allen wherever he went so he had all time in the world to tell him ho he felt.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen blushed slightly at the greeting, "We were waiting for you when these guys tried to take me back with my tutor. Sorry we left from the inn like that but they came and attacked us there too, we thought the safest thing to do was to leave town and so I left you a note, I'm really glad you could make it. I wanted to say goodbye." His eyes changed from a happy look to a hurt one. Truth was he wanted to stay with Lavi but if his tutor wanted him back encaged in a mansion then it simply couldn't be, unless…

"We're coming with you," Lavi said seriously, "Let's face it Allen, you might have that big sword of yours but you don't know what life is out there so my friends and I are coming with you to wherever we go. You need someone to take care of you." He smiled at the last part. He didn't only want to take care of the boy.

"He already has us for that." Krory joined the conversation after making sure every guy was unconscious and weren't going to wake up in a long time.

"Oh, don't get jealous Kuro-chan." Lavi said putting an arm around Allen, "He's my friend also you know?"

"But what about your friends?" Allen asked. He tried to hide how happy he was that Lavi was willing to go with him. He couldn't describe it but right now he was feeling something that made him want to kiss the red head like there was no tomorrow, however he managed to control himself…..just barely.

"He put us through hell and back to find ya. It's kind of obvious we're going with him." Reever said followed by Desha and Marie.

"It's decided then, we're all going to travel together from now on!" Lavi yelled to the skies.

"Is he always this noisy?" Krory asked feeling surprised over how much the red haired boy wanted to spend time with Allen. Actually, he kind of expected something like this. Last night, after Lavi dropped off Allen at the inn, the little boy told them everything that had happened. How they ended up going to jail together, how he also had Innocence although he wasn't aware of it but the thing that concerned him the most was that he liked Lavi, not just as a friend. The man had nothing to say against that, and he'd rather not interfere with Allen's happiness, after all, he had been so unhappy for most of his life that he was a bit glad Lavi had popped in the picture.

"You have no idea." Reever said knowingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXX

"Is that them?" A man asked looking from the roof at the small group that had gathered.

"Apparently." The young woman answered looking at the picture in her hand and comparing it to the people below her "Priority number one is the one with the white hair and mark on his left eye." She said as she flipped through the pages of the report of her mission.

"And the red haired one?" The man asked getting ready to unsheathe his sword.

"He's priority two. Apparently he's new to the whole Innocence thing." The woman answered, "And therefore not as important as the other one."

"Well then, we should strike before they get on that train." The man said.

"Always so serious Kanda-kun." Lenalee said as she put the report in the garbage. Only two more words were spoken before they jumped down and started the attack.

"Innocence, activate."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: OMG my first cliffhanger. Umm, as always please read and review, seriously people the review make the next chapter come faster. If it weren't for ****Annir-Chan's review this chapter would have taken a few more weeks, so if you want it sooner, review!**

**Also a few things, this story is dedicated to Luis and Leo, yes Luis there is going to be lemon eventually so please stop begging me! But anywho thanks for all your support both of you!**


	5. Attack

Chapter Five

"Attack"

Allen Walker stood in line with Lavi beside him. They were waiting to buy seven train tickets to Wales. Their conversation was trivial, nothing out of the ordinary, and filled with gaps of uncomfortable silences. What they really wanted to talk about was how they felt for each other, what they wanted to do together, what the kisses they had shared meant but most of all, they wanted to make sure it wasn't all a dream, that they were really both standing next to each other, with red blushes in their cheek and big smiles on their mouths that made them look somewhat stupid. The red haired boy was the one to take the initiative. He took a deep breath and moved his hand closer to Allen's. He brushed it gently. The white haired boy acted like he didn't notice, but he did. Lavi on the other hand was a bit frustrated and once again summoned all the courage he could and made his hand touch Allen's. Again there was no immediate response, until a few seconds later he heard Allen's sweet voice.

"If you want to hold it, do it." Allen spoke, turning to see a very flushed and nervous Lavi. He had been longing for his gentle touch so much that he was actually getting desperate by how long the ex-thief was taking. After noticing his words had been a bit too sharp he quickly changed his tone to a much softer one, "I-I mean….if you want to."

Lavi's eye widened and he practically ordered his arm to grasp onto the hand beside his. The moment they entangled their fingers Lavi felt relaxed and happy. Allen's touch hadn't changed in the few hours they had been apart. It was still caring, warm and gentle. He squeezed Allen's hand gently and Allen squeezed back. He sighed. It was real.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm a bit nervous," Lavi apologized "I mean, I really wanted to see you and now that I'm here next to you I just…can't believe it." And he really couldn't. For the last few hours Lavi had been chasing Allen around London, all the time worrying about not being able to see him again but now that he was standing next to him he was incredibly happy, so happy it was scary to think it might all be a dream. He couldn't take that and that was when he knew it. He needed to tell Allen how he felt towards him, how much he loved and cared for him, he was scared that the boy would reject him calling him creep or something for confessing such strong feelings after only knowing him for little more than a day. "L-listen Allen, there's ….erm……something I've been meaning to tell you. You see…" His voice sounded strained and nervous and Allen was looking at him like he was sick, he tried his hardest not to stutter, "E-ever since we talked back in that cell we shared ……..I've felt—"

He stopped. He couldn't do it. It wasn't because he didn't want to but because his voice wouldn't come out. Lavi tried to breath but found that the air seemed much more dense than a second ago. The atmosphere had changed drastically, it was getting hard to breath but as Lavi looked around it seemed he was the only one who was noticing it, everyone else was acting normal. He turned to look at Allen whose eyes were widened in surprise and was scanning the place as if he was searching for something. Lavi was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen when he felt a pair of 

arms circled around him. It was Allen, embracing him. He couldn't explain it but it was as if being that close to Allen was making the air get lighter, being that close to the boy Lavi was able to feel his heartbeat, it was rushing. Lavi could tell he was scared.

"Breathe slowly and take deep breaths." Allen whispered to his ear, Lavi did as he was told and as the air started to enter his system he managed to speak again. Allen was still looking for something or someone with a serious and worried look in his blue eyes. "Come with me." the white haired boy said as he pulled Lavi and guided him to where Krory and the others were standing. Lavi was still a bit weak but he managed to stand by himself, he saw his friends looking at him with very worried looks on their faces. Krory and Miranda were looking around the station.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Reever asked "We heard screams coming from where you were so we thought something happened." It wasn't until Lavi heard his friends that he noticed it, the people inside the train station were running towards the exit with panicked screams and gasps being heard all across the large room. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Had the pressure change been so drastic that it had blocked Lavi's senses? After a couple of minutes the station was completely empty, forgotten suitcases left behind because of the panic, random papers sheets covering part of the floor, the sound of scared people was heard outside and that was when Lavi saw it, the reason why the people had suddenly escaped. Standing all the way across the big room that was the London West Train Station were two people looking directly at them.

The woman peered at them through big, dark eyes that, have they not been narrowed, would have looked innocent and slightly curious. Equally dark hair flowed out from either side of her head, tied high and falling down to her shoulder blades. Her black and white uniform fit her body perfectly, as if it was part of her skin. The skirt barely covered what's interesting, and if she had not been staring at them so intensely, one would say she's got the best legs in the world. Shivers ran up and down Lavi's back, but it was due to the fact that he felt, more than saw, a killing intent so strong, it rivaled that of Reever's when he saw someone trying to take one of his books. Lavi would've described her as tall if he hadn't seen that she wasn't even touching the floor. She was wearing a pair of black boots that almost reached her knee, and in each of her ankles there was a bright light that resembled a small wing, Lavi's minded immediately justified the act against gravity as Innocence.

The eyes of the man beside the long-haired woman burned deep and cold into his prey. Although he also had dark eyes and hair, he lacked the glint of life. Being overwhelmed, no one noticed his uniform, which was not unlike the dark woman's, though it looked more like a robe, with cloth hanging down his waist, and long slits down the sides to reveal black leather pants and boots. He wielded a completely black katana, its tip pointed at Lavi and his friends, indicating that he was ready for a battle. Both of them had a silver star-shaped medal on their chest. Although Lavi didn't know what it meant, Allen knew very well what that silver star meant as he had seen it multiple times in his nightmares and read about it in books he had managed to steal from his tutor's private library. That silver ornament meant that the two people looking directly at them with a serious 

and determined look in their eyes and wielding weapons in their direction were something that Allen hated to the core, Exorcists.

Allen took a deep breath knowing that a fierce battle was about to unfold, when he found out Lavi was going to travel with them he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, he wanted to train Lavi before it did but now that they were here there was no time for that. The white haired boy turned to see Krory and Miranda, they immediately understood what was necessary, the man turned to Lavi and his friends and spoke trying to not make them worry.

"We need to give Allen some space, everything will be fine but try not to get in the way." Miranda guided them to the wall behind Allen. The station had turned into a divided field. On one side there was Allen and in the other the Exorcists, two against one. Allen expected as much, Lavi although Innocence holder he didn't know anything about it and how to use it properly in battle.

"Space for what?!" Lavi asked in desperation of not knowing what was going on. Too many things were happening and way too fast for his mind to understand. One second he's standing next to Allen and the next he's having trouble breathing and standing, now two armed people were standing in front of them and Allen about to fight them? What he hell was going on?!

"Allen and Lavi," The woman started "you are hereby requested to follow us to the Black Order for questioning and investigation" Her voice strained as if she was holding back something she wanted to say. She turned to see her partner and the man nodded, her eyes once again were filled with determination, it was as if the man had reminded her of why they were doing what they were doing.

A smirk was drawn across Allen's face when he heard the woman's words "Questioning and investigation?" He repeated with sarcasm flowing in every of his words "I think the terms torture and obligatory recruitment fit better, don't you?" He asked, his eyes filled with hate and antipathy. He took a couple of steps towards the two, the air he carried telling them he wasn't going to go anywhere without a fight.

"Kroy, what the hell is going on?! What's the Black Order and who the hell are those two?!" Lavi asked violently, he wanted to know what was going on but more importantly what was making Allen speak such words. He had never cursed his ignorance about Innocence like he was doing now, his friends also had doubts but their faces reflected that fear was holding them back. He could tell by looking at Allen that he wasn't the same sweet boy he met in jail, it was almost like the first time they saw each other, back on the rooftop, Allen had such an intense look that it scared Lavi a bit but it was nothing compared to the one he had now.

"We didn't want you to get involved, that's why we were leaving the city, the fact that my ex-boss was chasing us was just a bonus. But when you decided to come with us we decided it would be better if we told you, we knew this battle would take place sooner or later, Allen was going to tell you when we reached a safe area but they got here faster than expected" Krory started to explain 

while Miranda held her eyes shut and her hands as is she were praying for Allen's safety "Those two people are exorcists"

"Exorcists?" Lavi asked remembering that Allen had told him they were government agents that like them held Innocence, he had never heard of them until a day ago and he didn't think he'd end up having to meet them in such conditions "But why are they here? Allen hasn't done anything wrong, has he?" He asked fearing Allen was a wanted criminal, Krory's shook his head bringing relief into Lavi's heart.

"Of course he didn't do anything wrong, how could he? Most of his life was spent inside a mansion," Krory sighed knowing he was getting out of the subject "The thing is, that Exorcists don't care if you've done something wrong. Once they find out you have Innocence they'll come get you and force you to join them, it's an unknown and cruel law that states that every person with any connection to Innocence has to join the Black Order, which is the headquarters of the Exorcists" Krory paused letting the information sink into their brains "Each continent has a Black Order of its own and to make it stronger they force people with Innocence to become Exorcists"

"So they're here to take me and Allen to the Black Oder?" Lavi asked and got a nod from Krory as a response "But he mentioned torture, do they actually do that?" Lavi's mind started to imagine some torture devices Reever had once talked to him about, like the one where they tie your arms and legs and start pulling, it sent shivers down his spine.

"No, it's a different kind of torture" Krory said sighing remembering how Allen had told him and Miranda all of this "They erase the memory of everyone you met before becoming an Exorcist. You won't remember you had a brother or parents, it's torture because they practically break your mind into several pieces and destroy most of your memories" Krory turned to look at Allen, like Miranda he was also scared for the sake of his friend.

"T-that's…………….awful" Lavi said stuttering, he tried to imagine how would it be if someone just erased his memories of his friends and everything they had gone through as a family. It was too painful, now wonder Allen hated Exorcists, he couldn't felt but start hating them a bit also.

"But how did they find us? Or more importantly why did they appear just now? I mean Lavi has had that hammer for some years now and I imagine Allen has had Innocence too, am I right?" Reever asked and getting a nod from Krory as a response"Well then, why now?"

"It's called 'presence'" Miranda said with teary eyes "Every human being has a presence, unique, like a fingerprint. However only people with Innocence are able to feel them and be affected by them" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself "If you have Innocence it means you can control your own presence, meaning you can either hide it or expand it" She turned to look at Lavi "Allen trained himself on how to control his some years ago"

"Lavi do you remember how a few minutes ago you almost passed out?" Lavi nodded and Krory continued "Well, you must have felt a sudden pressure change didn't you?" Lavi nodded again "It was because of those guys's presence. You have Innocence so you can feel the changes people 

make with their presence, those two expanded it and caused a massive pressure change but the only people who were able to feel it where those who had Innocece, so only Allen and you" Krory explained.

"But I remember Allen didn't get affected" Lavi asked remembering how Allen had been taken by surprise but he hadn't gone through the same symptoms Lavi had gone through.

"Like I said Allen trained himself to be able to control his 'presence'" Krory explained and started to elaborate "You see, Allen must have felt the pressure change and immediately used his as a shield for the pressure change" Lavi understood, that's why when Allen hugged him back then he had felt better, and every time he got a little further away he'd start to get weaker "Right now, Allen must be using his 'presence' to shield you from theirs. Lavi it's important you understand that if you get stuck between one of those pressure changes and you don't use your own 'presence' to shield yourself, you will most likely die" Krory's face became serious after the words he pronounced. Lavi became worried.

"But you haven't answered how the hell they found us" Desha stated.

"They did," Reever answered "You just don't apply what they just told us to what's going on. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm guessing this is how things happened. Back when you fought Allen he must have felt your 'presence' , when you told him you didn't know what was Innocence much less 'presence' he must have decided to use his somehow to hide yours too, am I right?" He turned to see the ex-butler who nodded in response "What I don't get is how come they hadn't attacked Lavi before Allen met him, because before Allen he didn't have anything to quiet down or hide his presence"

"That's a mystery to us too" Krory said, Allen had told them about this after he had gotten out of jail "Something or someone must have been hiding your presence for you without you knowing, and when Allen showed up it or him simply stopped. It could have been that you unlocked your Innocence Level Two but it isn't certain." Krory turned to look at Allen, the fight as about to start, the air became dense. Even if he couldn't feel presences he could tell, the atmosphere wasn't the same as it was a few minutes ago.

"Well, I have to help him!" Lavi said reaching for his hammer but a hand covered with a glove stopped him. His eyes met with Miranda's who was looking at him with her deep dark eyes.

"Lavi, please look at the battle for a few minutes and then decide if you'll actually be helpful or if you'll only get in the way" She tried her hardest not to offend him with what she had just said but it wasn't easy, she was practically telling him that he would most likely cause more troubles to Allen than help him. Lavi reluctantly stopped his hand and turned to look at Allen.

XXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You guys are Exorcists, right?" Allen asked moving closer to the pair, he didn't need an answer so he continued "Well you are really unlucky, because you see……….I hate Exorcists." He grabbed the 

seam of his shirt with his right hand and tore it, revealing something that caused Lavi to gasp. Allen's left arm had a tattoo of a black cross that started at his shoulder and ended almost at his knuckles. On the top of the cross there was a small crown and at each side of it there was a small black wing also tattooed.

His right hand now grabbed his left wrist "Innocence, activate. Excalibur." he said and started to pull from his wrist, after a brief flash of light Allen was holding with his right hand the same sword Lavi had first seen back on the rooftop. "Crown Clown" he said and a white cape appeared and placed itself on his shoulders. "Now Exorcists," he turned to the pair and met their eyes "let the fight begin"

"Kanda I'll go for the red head, you get Allen" Lenalee said as she started to fly towards were Lavi was standing, the plan was easy, since Lavi most likely didn't know how to control his presence she just had to sneak behind Allen and create a small pressure change, big enough to leave the guy unconscious but small enough to not kill him. She was about to reach Lavi when something stopped her in the middle of the air, she looked down at her legs and saw a white band coming all the way from Allen's cape that was stopping her. Before she tried to break herself free she was thrown into a wall by the same band.

"I'm your opponent." Allen said pointing his sword to Kanda's direction taunting him.

"You bastard!" Kanda yelled as he clashed swords with the white haired boy. He had more power than they expected, _we underestimated him_ he thought and he was make sure not to make the same mistake.

Allen didn't have a defined sword style so he was in disadvantage when it came to technique but because his size he was much more agile than Kanda. Whenever Kanda was about to land a hit he'd evade it. When it came to power they were evenly matched. The sound or iron clashing filled the empty train station. Lavi saw everything from the back, Miranda was right, the Exorcists' and Allen were in completely different level when it came to battle, and it pained him to know he wasn't going to be of much help in this battle.

Meanwhile Lenalee came to herself, what she saw surprised her, Kanda was actually having a hard time with Allen. The swordsman was one of the most powerful Exorcists in the European Black Order, she decided she was going to fight with her all too, she didn't want to be the one who slacked off or slowed him down. She quickly stood up and used her Innocence to fly towards Allen, using her right leg she tried to catch him off guard and kick him in the back.

"Crown Clown!" Allen yelled and the cape acted for itself, not only blocking Lenalee's attack but also binding her leg into another white tape, once again it tried to launch her into a wall but this time she wasn't taken by surprise and used her other leg to free herself. The battle raged on, Lenalee and Kanda attacking Allen at the same time and the white haired boy struggling to keep up with both of the attacks at the same time.

_He can sense our presences and know how and where we're going to attack _Kanda thought looking at how not matter from which angle Lenalee or him tried to attack Allen managed to use his cape to either block or evade the attack. _This guy is no joke, but I'm barely even starting._

Allen's movements were getting slower, he had never used his Innocence like he was doing now, ten minutes of the battle had passed and Allen was already panting. He was starting to guard instead of attacking. But he couldn't give up, he wasn't going to give up. Not now that he managed to escape from his cage and find someone he liked, the thought of Lavi gave him a bit of strength, he didn't know why nor did he care right now because he was too busy reading their attacks to find logic.

"Shit!" Allen cursed when he failed to shield himself from one of Lenalee's attacks and was sent flying across the room. A cloud of dust was raised because of the impact with the wall, leaving Kanda and Lenalee completely blind to what the white haired boy was about to do. Their eyes widened when they saw several white spears appear from inside the dust cloud, the spears were sent flying towards them. Kanda barely managed to dodge one that was aiming for his head and escape with a scratch on his left cheek. Lenalee turned to dodge one that was coming in direction of her stomach, a small rip was made on her uniform.

"Che, you just don't give up, do you?" Kanda sarcastically asked, he raised his sword, Lenalee knowing what was about to come kept her distance. "Mugen. First Illusion" immediately after pronouncing those words he swung his sword and a purple line appeared where the sword had cut. Seconds later horrible creatures with various pairs of eyes, sword like noses, no feet and a tail appeared from the purple line and were sent flying towards Allen. Kanda knew very well the boy was going to try to dodge them, and he did.

Allen once again used his Crown Clown to dodge the creatures, but these changed directions when they detected Allen moving. _If avoiding them doesn't help then I'll have to cut them _Allen thought as he raised Excalibur and cut the monsters, as soon as his sword passed through them, the monsters disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Allen wondered what had been the point of such attack but when he felt Kanda's presence sneak up on him it all became clear, it had been a trap. He barely managed jump from Kanda's ambush, when he landed a few feet away from the swordsman a few drops of blood felt to the floor, Allen turned to see a crimson red stain start to expand on his shoulder.

"Lenalee go get the other one, I've got this one. Looks like he ran out of tricks" Kanda said, Lenalee understood and started to fly in the direction Lavi was.

"I said I was your opponent" Allen yelled "Crown Clown!" Using his cape he jumped high enough and far enough to catch up with Lenalee, using a swing of his sword he knocked her to the ground, her eyes widened because of the pain and a small string of blood coming down her mouth upon impact. A small crater appeared where Lenalee's body crashed with the ground, she was left unconscious. Kanda seeing her teammate fall in such a way became more determined to defeat the white haired boy.

"Looks like you won't stay down until I fucking make you" Kanda said spitting out some blood that had accumulated in his mouth due to one of Allen's previous attacks. He was excited, he rarely found someone worthy of being called his opponent. Using his arms he ripped his shirt, allowing better mobility but making him more vulnerable, at the same time revealing a tattoo of a Japanese kanji. He was going to go all out, he wasn't going to stop until Allen and Lavi were secured and taken back to the Order. To show his resolution he raised his sword once again and spoke. "Innocence Level Two. Mugen. Second Illusion"

A white chain started to come out of the hilt of his sword and it continued until it reached his other hand, making another sword appear on his hand. He rarely used his two sword Illusion, unless it was against an unusually strong opponent or when sparring against the best of Exorcists. He ran towards Allen ready to cross swords again with his prey but was disappointed to feel his swords crash with his cape. The white haired boy had created a small bubble using his cape to protect himself against Kanda's attacks. Every muscle in Allen's body ached whenever he tried to move it, he had never used his Innocence for so much time. And when he saw Kanda could use Level Two he started to worry that he'd had to use his own Level Two. He had made a promise to Miranda and Krory not to use it but if it was the price to pay for getting them to a safe place then he would do it.

He was about to start summoning his Level Two when he heard a familiar voice yell something he didn't expect.

"Innocence, activate" Lavi called and his hammer started to grow to the point where it was almost as big as Lavi, he had waited long enough, and he had seen the man he love being attacked by two at the same time. _It isn't fair _he thought _Time to even the odds. _He had purposely made his hammer the same size as him so that in case he couldn't control his attack he wouldn't make this building collapse too, he still didn't have that much control over his Level Two but he needed to do something to help Allen, he didn't want to feel useless. Not anymore. "Innocence. Level Two. Fire Seal" He hit the ground with his hammer, like back on thee rooftop a red seal the size of the head of the hammer appeared on the ground, followed by a tornado of fire starting to grow where the seal had been imprinted. The fire soon took the shape of a snake and Lavi tried his hardest to have the attack under control, he smiled when the fire snake reached Kanda who used his two swords to prevent any serious damage but Lavi got what he wanted, he got him far away from where Allen was.

Allen came out of his shield and saw Lavi looking at him. The white haired boy ran to his side and smiled back. "Thanks Lavi. I shouldn't have underestimated you, I'm sorry to say this but" Allen blushed knowing he had made clear Lavi was going to get in the way and now asking for his help "could you help me out?" Lavi chuckled and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Of course Allen, but we need to talk later" Lavi said remembering he still had to confess to Allen his feelings towards him. The white haired boy smiled and nodded. Now it was going to be a two on two match.

Lenalee managed to stand up, her Innocence "Dark Boots" allowed her great speed and attack power but when it came to defense she didn't have much. She saw Allen standing next to Lavi while Kanda was on the other side of the station. _Enough, if Kanda is going to use his Level Two then so will I. I will not be left behind! I will fight with everything I've got. _Her determination caught Allen's and Lavi's attention. "Innocence Level Two. Sound Shackles" her black boots now reached her knees in the form of kneecaps. A heel formed itself in each of her boots and the bright wings were replaced by two wheels with a small black cross. As soon as she started to float in midair the wheels started to spin.

"Lavi watch out!" Allen warned Lavi but it was too late, in the blink of an eye Lenalee had appeared right in front of them and attacked Lavi with an uppercut kick, sending him crashing with the roof. Next she appeared behind Allen, she was way too fast for him to read her attack and therefore couldn't shield himself against it, with one of Lenalee's kicks he was sent flying towards a wall.

"It's useless, my Innocence's Level Two allows me to move at the speed of sound, that gives you no time to react" She explained, it was strange how Allen processed the words as if she was asking them to give up and not mocking them, something told Allen she was a kind young girl. Too bad she was one of the things he hated the most. Lavi laid unconscious on the ground, his hammer back to pocket size. Allen sighed, knowing what was to come.

_Sorry Krory, sorry Miranda looks like I'm going to have to break my promise not to use my Level Two. I hope you understand that I'll do it to protect you and all my new friends. _Allen thought as he concentrated his energy into summoning his Level Two.

"Lenalee, look out!" Kanda said running next to her, he had come to expect from the little time he had battle with that guy to never let his guard down. He tightened the hold on his two swords and delivered one last look to Lenalee, making sure she wasn't in any critical condition, she wasn't which brought relieve to his heart. Her brother would have killed him if he went back with a hurt Lenalee "Give it up, we have Innocence just like you, we're as strong as you and we're as fast as you" Kanda snorted, he was really getting tired of seeing this kid's futile attempts to beat them, if it were only Kanda against Allen then maybe he'd have a chance but seeing as how Lenalee was with him, Allen was going to loose whether he liked it or not.

"Innocence Level Two. King's Cross" The second he finished summoning his Innocence's next stage several marks started to appear in the area where Kanda and Lenalee were standing, the marks were a lot like Allen's left arm tattoo, it was a black cross surrounded by a circle, on top of the cross there was a crown and a small wing in each of its sides. A few marks appeared on the ground, some on top of them in the roof and another bunch appeared floating in the air. After a few seconds Kanda and Lenalee were surrounded by at least a hundred of those crosses. They turned to see Allen who was now running towards them with his sword in his hand. "you said you guys were as strong and fast as me, right? Well, that may be but, I doubt that you're as pissed off as I am!" Allen yelled as he ran towards the two, ready to start the attack that would most likely 

be Allen's and Lavi's final hope. Kanda was ready to defend against the attack when Allen instead of attacking jumped into one of the markings on the floor and disappeared.

"Where is he?" Kanda asked trying to watch carefully each cross but there were too many, Lenalee kept turning her head trying to guess where Allen would pop out of. Both were taken by surprise when Allen jumped out of one of the markings on the floor and hit Lenalee on her back using his white cape. Before Kanda was able to counter with an attack, the white haired boy jumped into another mark that was in the air and disappeared. The process repeated itself several times neither Kanda nor Lenalee managing to land a hit on Allen.

"This is my Innocence's Level Two, 'King's Cross'" Allen said raising the speed in which he'd appear from one mark, hit one of them and disappeared into another "I won't hold back now!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxX

"Lavi, wake up!" Reever said shaking the red head "WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

Lavi sat up abruptly, his hands immediately went to his head, he had been hit really hard and now there was a headache the size of Russia in his head. Then when he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out his mind went immediately towards Allen "Where's Allen? What happened?!" He tried to stand up but he got dizzy the instant he tried to, his friends out him back on the ground.

"Calm down. I don't know what he did but it's working" Desha said pointing towards were Kanda and Lenalee were battling with Allen. Lavi turned his head to see what was happening, what he saw made him notice how much of a difference there was between him and Allen. Kanda and Lenalee were standing in the middle an area covered with marks that resembled Allen's tattoo. But what amazed him the most was Allen's speed. It was so fast there were several afterimages of Allen popping out of the marks, hitting them and disappearing. Allen counted at least seven afterimages, each landing a hit on the Exorcists. Kanda and Lenalee were pretty much on their knees being constantly hit by Allen.

"It better work. It's out last hope" Krory said with sadness written all over his face. Miranda was crying into his shoulder, Lavi and his friends were confused, Allen was beating the crap out of them, why were they crying?

"You see, Allen can only use his Level Two once every few says, it consumes so much of his power that after some time it automatically cancels his Innocence and makes him completely vulnerable. The fact that he's using this technique means that he's really desperate"

_Come one Allen, you can do it! I know you can! _Lavi mentally cheered fro his friend. He wanted to join the battle but his headache was getting the best out of him _Please, survive this so that I can tell you how much I love you._

Suddenly the marks started to disappear, a couple being erased every second but Allen kept using the remaining to continue his attack. He could feel it, the side effects taking their toll on him. His entire body was screaming in pain but he didn't care, he needed to beat these people. Finally all of the marks disappeared and Allen appeared in front of Krory and the rest of his friends, panting and bleeding. Slowly his sword turned back into his left arm and his cape started to disappear. Allen kneeled from the exhaustion and fell to the ground. Miranda immediately went to his aid and to make sure he was still alive. He hated it when Allen had to use his Level Two and he had made a promise to her and to Krory not to use it ever again but this was more important, wasn't it?

Marie´s attention turned to the pair of Exorcists laying on the ground, he could hear their heartbeat, it was slow but not so slow it meant danger, more like if they were sleeping. Then, one of them started to beat faster, Marie could tell he was waking up, panic flooded his body. He turned to see the man use his sword to stand up, Marie could also hear his breathing turning from difficult, to normal, as if something was healing the guy.

"I won't give up!" Kanda yelled, his tolerance reaching its limit. He didn't think he'd have to use his "that" to complete the mission. He didn't care, he was going to take those two back to the Order even if it were the last thing he did. "I won't give up! I won't give up! I won't give up!" He started running towards the group in order to retrieve Allen and Lavi.

Miranda and Krory were really worried. After everything they had been through with Allen, they couldn't let this be the end. They had to do something, anything to help Allen. They had to……..

XXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxX

"……_.Protect me?" A small child with snow white hair and deep grey eyes repeated what his butler, Krory had just said. The words inexplicably made the tears stop, he felt the warm embrace of his maid, Miranda._

"_Yes, we promise right now, to always be by your side and to protect you" Krory said smiling to the little boy. _

_It had been exactly one year since Allen was officially adopted by his new tutor, and his life was completely miserable. He wasn't allowed to go outside or to play with other children, he was even prohibited to go to school. Miranda and Krory loved the little boy and it pained them to hear him cry himself to sleep at night or wake up in the middle of the night yelling his parent's names. He missed his true parents and Krory and Miranda knew very well that they could never replace them, nor did they want to. They wanted to become something special for the boy, something that would make his life "tolerable" at least._

"_No matter where you go, we'll follow. No matter what you do, we'll support you. And no matter against who we'll protect you" Miranda said ruffling the little kid's hair. She smiled when the little boy brushed his tears away, stood up and hugged Miranda and Krory._

"_And I'll always protect you guys!" Allen said smiling and tightening his hug._

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxX

That had been the promise they had made long before they found out Allen had Innocence. Allen had kept his part, multiple times he had helped them using his Innocence but now, the two ex-employees felt useless and helpless. They wanted something to e able to protect Allen and their new friends, they needed power, they needed……..

"_Mirand-chan, Krory-chaaaaan" _A voice called both of them. For a second the two of them thought they had heard wrong but the voice once again spoke. _"If you want to protect him then do it, you've always had the power. You just have to wake it up!" _The voice sounded incredibly familiar to both of them, they could swear they had heard someone call them like that before, but they couldn't exactly remember who. That childish and annoying tone, it ringed so may bells inside their minds but they couldn't quite place the name of the one who spoke.

"Miranda, did you hear that?" Krory asked looking at the woman next to him, she nodded. When she tried to match the voice with a name or a face everything became blurry, she turned back to the current issue, Allen was in danger and they needed to protect him. "How do we awake this power?!" Krory asked as if the sky was the one talking to him.

"_You don't have to yell Krory-chan. I'm right here! I've always been next to you, just like you guys have been to Allen. If you love him like you do then you have to awake….." _

"_Innocence" _Another voice finished the thought. Krory once again thought they new voice sounded incredibly familiar. It wasn't like the other one, this one was serious, grave and apparently quiet "_Call it" _the voice finished saying. Krory and Miranda knew that at least for now the voices had stopped whatever they had been doing to communicate with them.

"Arystar, I don't know if what we've heard its true or not but we have to do something!" Miranda turned to look at Kanda who was getting closer and closer, because of Allen's previous attacks his body was badly damaged and therefore couldn't move so fast, but he was still a few feet away from the still unconscious white haired boy.

Both Miranda and Krory looked at each other, knowing what they had to do they stood up. Miranda carefully moved Allen's body so that his injuries wouldn't get worse. They took a step forward, in the direction where Kanda was approaching them and pronounced the words Allen had so many times had said in order to help them. This time it was time for them to save him.

"Innocence Activate" Both of them said firmly. The feeling they got was hard to describe, the voices had been right, it felt as if something had been dormant or restrained but now, they could feel it. The power of Innocence coursing through their bodies, filling their veins with adrenalin and making their hearts beat faster. Still, only one thought remained in their minds, to support Allen, to help him and most importantly to protect him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N; Mmm I very sorry for the wait I really am but I wasn't so sure about this chapter; I don't like writing fight scences becasue I'm pretty sure I'm going yo screw up and I did. Second of all, it took me this long to write it because I just moved from Spain to Mexico so my internet connecition suffered a bit and finally I just got back to med school and the teacher apparently hate me because of my accent or something and I've been flooded by lots and lots of homework.**

**I can't promise you that the next chapter will be up soon or if it will be as long as this one but I can promise you that I will continue this story no matter what; I have very big plans for the plot and I won't rest till I've reached the 60° chapter or something like that.**

**So like I've said before for plot related issues, Allen's sword is called Excalibur and I know the whole "presence" thing is kind of hard to understand but next chapter it will al be clear I promise! And finally please Read and Review thanks a lot!**


End file.
